Los secretos de un Principe y Bulma
by Henai-chan
Summary: El comienzo de la pareja más famosa de DBZ, Bulma y Vegeta, fue por ...¿Celos de Yamcha? ¡Por fin terminada!
1. Los celos

**Los Secretos de un Príncipe y Bulma**

**1.** **Los Celos**

Pasó la explosión (no la cuento porque ya se la deben saber), Vegeta, que se pasó un buen tiempo en la enfermería, despertó para encontrarse con Bulma, quien estaba dormida en un escritorio a la par de la cama. Vegeta intentó pararse pero no pudo, eso fue lo que despertó a Bulma que intentó acostarlo de nuevo y él, por no estar del todo recuperado, dejó que ella lo cuidara por un rato.

Mientras que estaba en la enfermería, Vegeta, escuchó una discusión entre Bulma y Yamcha, y se sorprendió al escuchar el motivo de la pelea, celos por parte de Yamcha que eran provocados porque Bulma estaba cuidando "demasiado bien" a Vegeta.

"¡¡¡Otra vez cuidando a ese mono!" -gritó Yamcha- "¿Qué tanto haces con él?"

"Él está herido. ¿Qué quieres que haga?" Respondió tranquilamente Bulma.

"Pues déjalo con otra persona ó consíguele alguien como una enfermara temporal o algo"

"¿¡¿Una enfermera temporal? Estas loco" Bulma se exaltó por las sugerencias de Yamcha

"¿Por qué? Que importa. ¿Acaso no quieres que se recupere?" Yamcha se sorprendió por la reacción que tuvo Bulma

"Claro que sí"

"Entonces déjalo con alguien más"

"Él no soporta a la mayor parte de las personas, apenas me soporta a mí. Necesita que **yo** lo cuide"

Vegeta intervino al escuchar esa respuesta "No es cierto, yo no necesito a nadie y mucho menos a ti" Bulma se dio vuelta y su cara, por un instante, mostró tristeza al escuchar algo tan frío por parte de Vegeta (después de todo, ella se había quedado a cuidarlo y él se lo agradecía de esa manera…)

"Bulma, deja que muera, es un simple mono mal agradecido" Yamcha quería provocar una pelea con Vegeta…

"¿A quién llamas '_simple mono'_? Yo no soy un guerrero cualquiera, yo soy El Príncipe de los Saiyajins, y tu eres un guerrero de tercera, al igual que Kakarotto" Vegeta se puso de pie, listo para el enfrentamiento que estaba a la vista, aunque con algo de dificultad por sus heridas.

"¡¡¡Yamcha!-Gritó Bulma- No tienes el derecho de venir a mi casa, acusarme por estar simplemente cuidando a Vegeta y mucho menos a provocar un enfrentamiento. Así que terminaremos esto en otra ocasión"

"Pero Bulma…"

"¡¡¡Vete ahora!"- Yamcha le tiró una última mirada de odio a Vegeta y luego se fue.

Vegeta se estaba dirigiendo a la sala- "No hubieses interrumpido, mujer, yo iba a barrer el suelo con el idiota de tu '_novio'_"- Se detuvo al ver que Bulma lo estaba siguiendo -**_"¿Porqué me estará siguiendo? Que molesta es…"_**

"mmm…sabes, Vegeta, no estoy segura si mi relación con Yamcha continúe por mucho tiempo" -Bulma se sorprendió cuando Vegeta se dio la vuelta para verla.

"¡Ja, después de todo ese '_terrícola' _no se merece a alguien como…como compañera, no podría protegerla…" -Vegeta se quedó hipnotizado por los hermosos ojos azules de Bulma.

"**_Oh, ¿fue eso un cumplido?" _**– "¿Tu crees que él me merece?" –Preguntó Bulma, sorprendida por el giro que estaba a punto de dar esta conversación…

"¡¡¡No me preguntes cosas estúpidas como esas! Los sentimientos son una debilidad, además tengo otras cosas que hacer…" -Vegeta respondió rápido, ya que no le estaba gustando hacia donde se iba a dirigir esa plática. Vegeta nunca había pisado el terreno de los sentimientos y no lo comenzaría a hacer ahora.

"¿Cómo qué cosas?" –Dijo Bulma, con una voz muy irónica- "¿Destruir la tierra? ¿Desafiar a Goku?" –Bromeaba Bulma.

"Eso lo haré después de destruir a esas chatarras, eso tenlo por seguro" -Vegeta le respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

"Entonces… ¿qué son tus '_otras cosas que hacer'_?" –Preguntó Bulma, ahora con algo de curiosidad.

"Entrenar" –Respondió simplemente y se dio la vuelta, listo para ir al jardín, cuando…

"¡¡¡Entrenar, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Aún no estas recuperado del todo, tienes que descansar, tienes que…"

"¡A mi, ninguna mujer me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer y mucho menos una _terrícola!"_ -Vegeta se dio la vuelta, sorprendido de ver '_fuego'_ en los ojos de Bulma. Al ver esto le recordó a las mujeres de su planeta, además de eso era muy hermosa

"Pues, déjame decirte que tu cámara de gravedad aún no está reconstruida por completo y además puedo decirte lo que **yo** quiera porque esta es mi casa y tu eres solo un invitado" –Gritó Bulma al escuchar los comentarios de Vegeta.

"Pues, _déjame decirte_, que tu debes aprender modales, pues yo no soy '_solo un invitado'. _Yo soy El Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins"

"¡Eres imposible!" Bulma suspiró sabiendo que esta discusión solo lo haría entrenar con más intensidad, así que decidió cambiar de táctica "Al menos ve a reposar hasta que esté terminada tu cámara, por favor…_Su Alteza"_

"Hummm"-Cruzó los brazos y se recostó en la pared- "Ves que si aprendes…de acuerdo, iré a '_reposar' _" **_"Pero solo por un rato..."_**

"Bien" –Dijo alegremente- "Iré a traer tu comida…"

"¡Eso es, así es como debe comportarse una mujer!" Una pequeña sonrisa se le formó en el rostro mientras que esperaba la reacción de Bulma.

"¡¡¡IDIOTAAA!" –Vegeta sonrió más al verla en ese punto de furia- "¡¿¡De qué sonríes! ¡Sabes, no te traeré tu comida y MI NOMBRE ES BULMA!" –Su voz comenzaba a aumentar a cada minuto.

"La misma cosa al final…"

"¡¡¡IDIOTAAA, ERES UN GRANDÍSIMO INSOLENTE…"

"¡¡¡DE ACUERDO, DE ACUERDO! –gritó para contradecir la voz de Bulma- Te llamaré por tu nombre si con eso dejas de gritar" La vio directo a los ojos para ver como reaccionaría a esa oferta.

"mmm… me parece justo" Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse.

"¡OYE! Tengo hambre" Lo que hizo que Bulma parara de caminar.

"Hummm, pues ve a la cocina y hazte algo de comer" Y desapareció en los pasillos, pero sin que Vegeta se diera cuenta, se dirigió a la cocina.

"**_Ya verás, Bulma, dentro de poco tu aprenderás a tratarme…" _**Y se fue hacia la enfermería.

Cuando Bulma regresó a la enfermería, en la noche, con la comida de Vegeta, notó que él no estaba y lo buscó por cualquier lugar posible hasta que escuchó que la cámara de gravedad estaba funcionando…

"No… no puede ser, ese idiota…" Se dirigió hacia el comunicador para decirle varias palabras al '_Gran Idiota de los Saiyajins'._

"¡Vegeta, qué crees que haces! Que no ves que aún estas herido…" Vegeta estaba entrenando en el aire pero al escucharla, perdió la concentración y cayó al suelo.

"Ves que yo tenía razón, claro siempre la tengo…" Bulma dio una sonrisa del triunfo

"¿Quieres morir en tres años?" Dijo con enojo

"¡Por supuesto que no! Aún soy una mujer joven y bella"

Vegeta no iba a discutir eso, pero el ego de esa mujer era algo sorprendente "¡Entonces cállate y déjame entrenar!" Gritó Vegeta, y el comunicador se desconectó…

Yamcha, por su parte, una noche había experimentado la gravedad en la que Vegeta entrenaba y había decidido ir a entrenar a las montañas por un tiempo, para demostrarle a Bulma lo fuerte que él podía llegar a ser…


	2. La 'cita'

**Akira Toriyama es el ùnico dueño de DBZ**

**2. La 'Cita'**

Bulma supo que Yamcha estaba entrenando en las montañas; así se pasaron varios meses, Bulma y Vegeta fastidiándose todos los días, aunque no lo aceptaran, sus _peleas verbales_ les parecían entretenidas y poco a poco se agradan cada vez más. Hasta que un día…

"¡¡¡Mujeeer!" El grito de Vegeta se escuchó por toda la corporación.

"…" Bulma ya estaba preparada para el motivo de ese grito.

"Mujer… te estoy '_invocando'_ ¿Qué no escuchas?" Los gritos de Vegeta disminuían conforme se acercaba al ki de Bulma, pero sus insultos comenzaban a aumentar.

"¿'_Mujer'_, se supone que me llamarías por mi nombre o… ¿es que el Príncipe de los Saiyajins no cumple su palabra?" Dijo Bulma con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, sabiendo que esto enfurecería a Vegeta.

"…"

"mmm…" Bulma se sorprendió un poco al ver que Vegeta no la estaba insultando "me lo esperaba…"

"Cállate, '_Bulma'_, tu no sabes los honores de un príncipe, después de todo solo eres una mujer vulgar…"

"¿¡¿Vulgar? Pues tu no tienes el derecho de decirme eso, porque eres un malagradecido, despiadado, insensible…" Bulma se enfureció al escuchar el comentario de Vegeta, pero se enfureció más al darse cuenta de que era **ella** quien estaba siendo sacada de sus cabales y no Vegeta.

"Hummm, di lo que quieras, que al final no importa, pues no tienes el _rango_ para hablarle a un príncipe como yo"

"¡¡¡Cállate de una vez! ¿Qué no tienes que ir a entrenar?"

"No. Después de todo, para eso vengo a hablarte… se arruinó la cámara de…" Vegeta fue interrumpido por Bulma

"¿¡¿Se arruinó? ¿No querrás decir _la arruiné_? Dijo Bulma con algo de enojo.

"La culpa es de la máquina o más bien dicho '_de la persona quien la construyó' "_

"**_Dios, que arrogante"_** Pensó Bulma al darse cuenta de que Vegeta tenía una respuesta para cualquier ironía "Mira, Vegeta, la construiré en 1 día, ¿De acuerdo?" Bulma estaba esperanzada que Vegeta se calmara con eso…

"…No. Es mucho tiempo, la quiero en 2hrs." Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse, pensando que la discusión estaba terminada…

"¿2hrs.? ¿¡¿2HRS.? ¿¡¿Tu, la '_quieres'_ en 2hrs?" Gritó Bulma desesperada por la actitud del Príncipe.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta para verla a la cara "¿Estas sorda? Si, dije en 2hrs, se supone que eres una genio ¿no, si es verdad que lo eres entonces la tendrás en 2hrs."

"Pues lo lamento '_su alteza', _pero hoy regresa Yamcha y lo iré a recibir al centro de la ciudad… así que te tendrás que esperar"

"¡NO! no quiero que vayas"-**_"Wow, ¿de dónde salió eso?"._**

"¿Qué?" Bulma se quedó perpleja al escuchar esa forma de contestar de Vegeta, fue como, como si estuviera... estuviera… ¿celoso?

"No quiero que vayas porque…-Vegeta intentó arreglar lo que había dicho- porque tienes que arreglar mi máquina".

No. No habían sido celos, solo fue un instinto "Pues lo lamento, pero…" Bulma no pudo terminar de hablar porque Vegeta la interrumpió.

"No quiero escuchar más, mejor se lo pediré a tu padre"

Vegeta se fue incomodado y molesto por la reacción que acababa de tener; entró al laboratorio de Dr. Brief, mientras que Bulma subió a su auto, lista para ir a ver a su novio, pero seguía pensando en la actitud de Vegeta…

"De acuerdo, Vegeta, si la quieres con una gravedad de 500 y con el triple de resistencia que la otra…la tendré en dos días" Dijo el padre de Bulma mientras que examinaba los nuevos planos para la nave espacial que estaba creando.

"**_¿2 días?" _**–"Yo la quiero mucho antes…"

"Lo siento, muchacho, pero si la hago demasiado rápido podría haber algún error en los circuitos" Dijo esperando que Vegeta comprendiera la situación.

"**_Maldita sea… bueno, dos días no me afectarán demasiado" _**–"Esta bien" Dijo con algo de desagrado.

"Sabes, lo que te recomiendo es que te tomes los día para descansar…quien sabe, talvez encuentres algo con qué entretenerte" Mencionó notando el desagrado de Vegeta por la frase _'algo con qué entretenerte'._

"¡Joven Vegeta!" Dijo con mucha emoción la mamá de Bulma al entrar al laboratorio de su esposo "Lo que te aconsejo es que le pidas a Bulma que te muestre la ciudad, talvez encuentres una linda chica…" Dijo sonrojándose al pensar en Bulma y Vegeta, en una cita.

"Yo no voy a…" Vegeta fue interrumpido por la madre de Bulma.

"¡Vamos, joven Vegeta! ¿No me digas que no crees que Bulma sea bella? Lo único que espero es que tengamos algún nieto pronto… ¿no crees?"

"**_lo de 'bella' no lo niego, es decir, tiene un gran cuerpo y su rostro es muy hermoso, pero que alguien quiera tener una relación de ese tipo con ella…lo dudo, ese sujeto debería estar loco…"_** Vegeta se estaba poniendo incómodo con esta conversación- "mejor me…" De nuevo fue interrumpido.

"¡Lo sabía! Te gusta mi hija…que envidia le tengo" Gritó alegremente, captando la atención del su esposo por ese comentario y provocando que Vegeta se quedara rígido.

"Yo…"

"¡¡¡Mamaaa! – Gritó Bulma, desde la sala- Ya regresé, aquí está Yamcha"

"¿Yamcha?" Preguntó Vegeta, suponiendo que era el novio de Bulma

"Si, tu sabes, el novio _'actual'_ de Bulma" -Respondió la Sra. Brief, esperando que Vegeta captara la indirecta.

"Ya veo…"

Yamcha entró para saludar a los padres de su novia "Hola Dr. Brief, Sra… ¿¡¿Vegeta? ¿Aún estas aquí?- **_"Pensé que Bulma ya lo habría echado de aquí"_**

"Si, ese es mi nombre y no lo gastes, insecto" Dijo con una voz enojada.

"Pero que sensible…" Respondió Yamcha, al ver el enojo que Vegeta tenía contra él.

"¡¡¡CALLATE!"

"…" O.O! Yamcha se sorprendió por la furia que Vegeta estaba expulsando.

"Pero, ¿Por qué gritas, Vegeta?" Preguntó Bulma, mientras que entraba al laboratorio. Los padres de Bulma lograron salir del laboratorio, sabiendo la discusión que estaba a punto de comenzar, por el choque explosivo de Vegeta y Bulma.

"Por nada en especial, tan solo que no soporto tener a un insecto tan débil cerca de mi"

"Como tu digas, Vegeta, de igual manera ya nos vamos"

"¿A dónde vas?... espera ¿_'vamos'_?" Preguntó con algo de curiosidad

"Jaja. Me refiero a Yamcha y a mi" Dijo graciosamente.

"No, tienes que reparar mi máquina… tienes que ayudar a tu padre a mejorarla…" Vegeta no lo podía creer, ahí estaba de nuevo ese comportamiento extraño de su parte, era como si él no lo pudiera controlar.

"¿Enserio? Pues que lo siento, pero…"

RING-RING

El celular de Yamcha comenzó a sonar "Aló! Hey!... si, nos vemos en una hora"

CLICK

"¿Quién era?" -Preguntó Bulma con algo de sospecha.

"Este…unos amigos del equipo de Base, sabes, creo que estas muy ocupada, saldremos otro día; Adiós" Le dio un beso en la mejilla Bulma y salió por la ventana.

"Pues aún así, iré al centro comercial…" Dijo con algo de decepción y enojo.

"Como quieras" Respondió Vegeta.

"¿eh? ¿No que me tenía que quedar a ayudar a mi papá?" Preguntó algo confundida.

"Hummm, solo cambié de opinión, el viejo puede hacerlo solo"

"¡Cielos, Vegeta! Primero me arruinas mi cita, diciendo que me necesitas, y ahora dices que haga lo que quiera. Cada día te entiendo menos" Dijo con algo de exasperación.

"Tan solo cambié de opinión, pero era muy tarde puesto que tu _'novio' _ya se había ido a su _'otra cita' _"

"ja-ja. Muy gracioso. Sabes, ya que no vas hacer nada, hasta que arreglen tu máquina…"

"¡NO!" gritó Vegeta, sabiendo que Bulma le pediría algo.

"¿no qué?"

" 'No' a cualquier cosa me preguntes"

"Y…si te pregunto _'¿quieres salir en una cita conmigo?' _" –Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"… primer me suicido, antes de salir en una _'cita'_ contigo" Vegeta cruzó los brazos.

"Y… si te pregunto ¿quieres destruir la Tierra?" Preguntó Bulma, formando su estrategia en la cabeza.

"Si" Contestó sin reconocer la mirada que Bulma le estaba dando.

"¿Quieres acabar con Goku? ¿Quieres entrenar en una gravedad de 500? ¿Quieres destruir a los androides? ¿Quieres llevarme al centro comercial? ¿Quieres ser el más fuerte? ¿Quieres la vida eterna?" Bulma esperaba que tanta palabrería lo hubiese confundido.

"Si a todo eso…espera…espera…" Vegeta comenzó hacer memoria de lo que Bulma le había preguntado.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Bulma "Lo lamento, pero ya respondiste _'Si' _a todo"

"No, no, no, ¡¡¡no a esa pregunta!" Respondió Vegeta, sorprendido por el plan de Bulma.

"jajaja, te espero en un hora, adiós" Dijo mientras subía las gradas.

Una hora y media después…

"¿Listo?" Preguntó Bulma mientras que bajaba de las gradas.

"Estoy _'listo'_ desde hace ½ hora" Contestó impaciente.

"fiiiuuuuuuu (eso fue un "silbido", jeje) Te ves muy bien así, digo, la ropa hace milagros…" Bulma le dio una cálida sonrisa a Vegeta.

"Entonces, cómprate nueva ropa, porque la tuya parece no surtir efecto"

"jajaja! Pues lo lamento, pero no necesito que la ropa haga _'milagros' _porque yo ya soy muuuy hermosa"

"Luego dices que yo tengo un gran ego…"-Balbuceó Vegeta.

"Bueno, es hora de irnos"

Bulma subió a su auto y Vegeta se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Durante el camino no cruzaron palabras. Al llegar al centro comercial, Bulma se dirigió a la ropa de dama; luego de 3hrs, encontramos a un Vegeta fastidiado…

"BULMAAA" -gritó Vegeta desde afuera del vestidor

"¿QUÉ QUIERES?"

"¿CUÁNTO MÁS TE VAS A TARDAR?"

"¡Listo!" Bulma salió con una minifalda de color negro y una blusa de color rosado, muy escotada y que se le pegaba a su cuerpo, demostrando sus dotes personales. "y… ¿Qué opinas?"

Vegeta se quedó sorprendido al ver a Bulma con esa ropa **_ "wow" _**–"ves que sí necesitabas ropa nueva"- una sonrisa muy pequeña se formó en sus labios.

"Pues para que sepas…"

"hola preciosa" –una voz se escuchó detrás de Bulma, Vegeta solo frunció el ceño.

Dándose vuelta, admiró a un hombre bien parecido, cabello castaño, ojos verde claro, alto y muy bien vestido "Hola" –Dijo Bulma, algo confundida y ruborizada

"¿Cómo te llamas linda?"

"Bulma Brief, mejor conocida como La Gran Bulma Brief. ¿Y tu?"

"**_Y dice que yo tengo un gran ego, creo que nunca se ha escuchado a si misma"_** Pensó Vegeta, mientras escuchaba la conversación.

"Mark, soy el dueño del centro comercial. Y…él ¿es tu hermano o algo así?"

"jajajaja! No, su nombre es Vegeta y se ofreció a acompañarme"

"¡Yo no me _'ofrecí'_, TU me engañaste para venir aquí!" –Dijo furioso

"Osea…que no es nada tuyo"- **_"talvez sea mi día de suerte"_**

"jajaja! No, solo está viviendo en mi casa mientras que termina un _'trabajo' _"

"oooohhhh, entonces no le molestaría que te invite a tomar un café" –Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que no le molestaría, solo espérame un momento, iré a pagar la ropa" –Bulma se dirigió a la caja registradora, dejando solos a Vegeta y Mark.

"OYE" **_"No me gusta la forma en que la mira, sus intenciones son más grandes que solo 'tomar un café' "_**

"¿S…Si? Dime" **_"Esa mirada, esa mirada puede congelar hasta a un muerto"_**

"Vete de aquí, **ahora**" La voz de Vegeta sonaba muy amenazadora.

"Pe…pero…Bulma…"

"**Ahora.**" Esta vez lo dijo con una voz que le helaría la piel a cualquiera.

"S…si, ¿le puedes dar esto a Bulma?" –Le entregó un papel a Vegeta.

Minutos después…

"Hola Vegeta, ¿Y Mark?"

"Dijo que tenía una reunión y que te diera esto…" –le dio el papel a Bulma.

"oohh, su número de teléfono. No, mejor no, aún tengo novio" Hizo una bola con el papel y lo tiró.

"**_Eso es… elimina a la competencia, solo queda ese insecto de tu novio, y cuando menos sientas serás mía"_** Vegeta se sorprendió por lo que acababa de pensar **_"¿Pero que demonios? ¿Por qué pensé eso?" _**

"¿Vegeta? ¡¿¡VEGETA!"-gritó Bulma, mientras agitaba la mano frente a Vegeta.

"¿eh? ¿Qué quieres?"

"Se te fue el avión" -sonrió, sabiendo que Vegeta no entendería esa frase.

"¿Qué avión? ¿De qué rayos hablas?"

"Nada" dio un suspiro- "olvídalo… ¡¡¡Oh Dios! ¡Mira esas joyas!" Se metió en una joyería.

"_**Grrrr, la próxima vez, mejor me hago una herida mortal para no acompañarla…"**_

Los pensamientos de Vegeta fueron interrumpidos por una voz muy familiar…

"Si muñeca, lo que tu quieras"

"**_Esa voz…ese ki."_** Vegeta se dio la vuelta para ver a quien se imaginaba **_"Es él… ¡con otra mujer!"_** …


	3. El Fin, El Comienzo

**3. El Fin, el comienzo**

"Vamos a ese lugar a comer"

"Claro nena, vamos" Yamcha la rodeó con su brazo mientras que se dirigían al restaurante

"**_ja. Ahora la pagarás"_** Una sonrisa con malicia comenzó a crearse en Vegeta

"¡MUUJ…BULMA!"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?"

"Tengo hambre"

"ok, solo compro una cadena, unos aretes y… ¡oye! ¿Qué haces?" Vegeta agarró del brazo a Bulma y la comenzó a llevar al restaurante en donde estaba Yamcha y la otra chica.

"Te dije que tengo hambre, así que comeremos ahora"

"De acuerdo; si con eso dejas de hacer una escena…"

"Ahí. Ahí comeremos" Vegeta apuntó un restaurante muy lujoso y romántico, aunque para él seguía siendo un restaurante cualquiera.

"¿En ese lugar?" **_"Ese lugar es para enamorados, talvez él quiere tener una cita…conmigo"_**

"Hummm, ahora a TI _ 'se te fue el avión' _"

Bulma dio un suspiro "De acuerdo Vegeta… ¿No quieres ir a otro lugar?"

"No" Cruzó los brazos

"¡Está bien, entremos!" -puso sus manos en la cintura, y entraron al restaurante.

En el restaurante… encontramos a un Vegeta arrasando con la comida y a una Bulma muy avergonzada…

"Para ser un saiyajin, tienes modales…pero por ser un príncipe, deberías ser más educado" Bulma estaba tan aburrida, que decidió provocar un poco a Vegeta para tener una pelea verbal, pero él estaba muy ocupado buscando a Yamcha.

"**_¿En dónde estará esa sabandija…? Oh, ya lo vi." _**– "Oye, quiero más comida"****

"Pues ve a agarrarla tu"

"Qué no ves que **yo **estoy comiendo…Tu puedes ir, ya que no estas haciendo nada productivo"

"Iré, solo porque lo pides _'amablemente'_"

Bulma se dirigió al buffet, cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar…

"Sabes, nena, eres muy graciosa, que bueno que '_terminé' _con Bulma, ella era muy…"

"Yamcha, ya no hablemos de ella" La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla

Bulma se quedó paralizada al ver eso **_"Ese idiota… YA, suficiente…" _**se dirigió a la mesa de su _'novio'_, mientras que su enojo aumentaba con cada paso que daba. Vegeta solo esperaba pacientemente el desenlace de su plan-venganza.

"Besas mejor que ella, de eso no hay duda…"

"Hola…Yamcha" – Yamcha se quedó helado al escuchar la voz de Bulma.

"Bu…Bulma… ¡hola! –se paró rápidamente- te presento a…"

"ooooohhhh, ¿ella es tu ex? Ya veo porqué terminaste con ella…" -la chica se agarró del brazo de Yamcha.

"Pues nadie me avisó de nuestra _'ruptura' _" -Bulma puso sus manos en su cintura, lista para escuchar la defensa de su _'novio'_

"Te lo puedo explicar, veras, ella es…"

"Ni te molestes en explicar, esto es la gota que derramó el vaso; te esperé durante meses mientras que _'entrenabas'_…"

"Créeme, Bulma, yo estuve entrenando para demostrarte…"

"Basta, ya no soporto tus juegos"

"Pero, Bulma, yo te…"

"¿me qué? ¿Me amas? Pues lo siento, pero yo ya no te amo, tú mismo acabaste con lo nuestro… eres un infiel, un fácil que no está conforme con tener una novia, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo sigas con tus juegos"

La chica estaba comenzando a ser intimidada por el carácter de Bulma "Yamcha…será mejor que me vaya"

Vegeta, que, seguía viendo el _'espectáculo'_ estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo **_ "esto estará mejor de lo que pensé" _**

La chica comenzaba a irse cuando notó que Vegeta estaba viendo toda la escena –"Hola, guapo, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"**_Maldición" _** -"Lo lamento, niña, pero…"

"¡¡¡OYE!" –Bulma, al ver que la chica quería hacer su jugada con Vegeta, se dirigió hacia ellos, ignorando a Yamcha- "¡Aléjate de él!" - **_"¿Pero, qué fue esa reacción?"_**

La chica, al ver que Bulma venía hecha una fiera, decidió abandonar el lugar.

"¿Vegeta? Al parecer, no soy el único _'infiel'_ por aquí" Yamcha dio una sonrisa triunfante al ver que Bulma se había quedado callada.

"¿¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Me acusas sólo porque Vegeta me acompaña?"

"Vamos, Bulma, no me digas que no atrae Vegeta; he visto como lo miras, es una mirada de…"

"¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! Lo miro así porque lo respeto y admiro su determinación"

"¿¡¿Ves?" Los celos de Yamcha estaban sacando _'conclusiones_' muy precipitadas.

"¿Ver qué? Dije _'lo respeto y admiro'_, no dije_ 'lo amo' _"

"Así se comienza…"

"Pero que…Espera, ¡no me cambies la conversación! El tema eras **TU**, no **VEGETA**"

"Yo soy siempre el tema de nuestras discusiones, pero nunca hemos visto tus _'puntos malos' "_

Bulma dio un suspiro de enojo "Esto se saldrá de control, como tu dijiste antes, a la chica con la que estabas, ¡HEMOS TERMINADO!"

Bulma salió furiosa, dejando a un Yamcha en shock y a un Vegeta, todavía en shock, por la actitud de _'celos'_ que ella había mostrado por él.

"**_No, no a terminado, aún"_** Yamcha se dio cuenta de que Vegeta no se había ido con Bulma "Vegeta, ¿Por qué no te vas con tu _'novia'_?"

"Que idiota eres. Estoy aquí porque tú la dejaste, porque preferiste salir con otra mujer en lugar de salir con ella. Vales menos de lo que pensé; como príncipe que soy, debería tomar cartas en el asunto, pero ella sabe como solucionar sus propios problemas de _'plaga'..._ además, no me importa lo que pase entre ustedes…"

"Tu no me vengas a hablar de _'eso'_… tu quien acabaste con millones, tu quien mataste a mujeres y niños, tu…"

"¡BASTA, si dices algo más, te juro que esta será tu tumba" Vegeta sonrió con malicia "mejor dicho…esta será tu _'segunda tumba' "_

Dicho esto, Vegeta comenzó a moverse hacia la salida, dejando a Yamcha petrificado por la advertencia. Hasta que un mesero se interpuso en su camino

"¿Señor?"

"¿¡¿QUÉ?" Vegeta estaba arto de tratar a personas inútiles

"N…no… no a pagado…" El mesero estaba apunto de desmayarse de miedo

"¿Pagar?" **_"Ya recuerdo, 'la mujer' se fue sin pagar…"_** Vegeta volteó a ver a Yamcha quien aún seguía paralizado "Que pague el tipo que está ahí" Se fue directo en donde estaba el ki de Bulma

"Señor… ya que usted pagará todo, aquí está la cuenta" El mesero le entregó a Yamcha una cuenta con un número de 'varios' ceros.

"_**Me las pagarás maldito Vegeta…"**_

Vegeta y Bulma iban en el carro, callados, hasta que Bulma rompió el hielo…

"Sabes Vegeta, estaba pensando…"

"Qué"

"¿no quieres ir al cine?"

"No. Te acompañé porque me engañaste, pero solo al centro comercial, no al cine"

"Vaaamos Vegeta. No te morderé. ¡¡¡Jajaja!"

"Dije que no y punto" Vegeta miró hacia su ventana, para evitar ver esos ojos azules tan suplicantes.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tranquilo" **_"Dios, que mal carácter"_**

"Quién habla de _'mal carácter' "_ Dijo con ironía

Bulma volteó a verlo con mucho asombro "¿leíste mis pensamientos?"

"¿¡¿Qué? ¿Sólo lo pensaste?" **_"Creo que con cada día que paso en este planeta enloquezco más. Si no me cuido puedo terminar como…como... ¡Kakarotto! ¡nooo! ¡No, puedo caer tan bajo!"_**

"Ya llegamos a la Corporación"

Estaban apunto de entrar a la casa cuando Bulma dio un paso que Vegeta no se esperaba

"Gracias por acompañarme" Se acercó a la cara de Vegeta y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"…" Vegeta se quedó inmóvil y se puso rojo, algo que no pudo evitar.

"Buenas noches" Bulma subió a su cuarto

"…" "**_Nada ni nadie me había dejado paralizado como…como el beso de ella"_**

---------------

Habían pasado dos mes desde el 'accidente' en el centro comercial, y Bulma estaba 'de vuelta en el mercado'asi que su ropa había sido algo 'atrevida' desde hace un mes; todo había sido absolutamente normal, la excepción era Vegeta, quien la había estado evitando desde el mismo mes en el que ella se había estado luciendo con su ropa…

"Bueno, Yamcha y yo terminamos oficialmente; soy joven y hermosa… así que puedo conseguirme alguien que me aprecie por mi forma de ser y que me haga la vida interesante… Veamos ¿Qué ropa me pongo?"

---------------

"Ese idiota ya no tiene nada que ver con Bulma… eso significa…" **_"¿Qué significa? ¿Qué el terreno está libre?"_** "Jajaja…si claro. Esa mujer tiene un gran cuerpo, tiene el carácter de una saiyajin y me imagino que sabe muy bien _'como se hacen las cosas'_, pero… yo soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins y no caeré tan fácil"

---------------

"**_Te ves muy sexy, Bulma" _**Pensaba Bulma para si misma. "Jajaja. Hasta Vegeta se quedaría con la boca abierta al verte, jajaja" **_"¿Eh? ¿Por qué dije eso?"_**

"¡Bulma!" La madre de Bulma estaba entrando a la sala "Te ves muy bien, apuesto que Yamcha se morirá al verte…"

"Mamá…Yamcha y yo terminamos hace dos meses…"

"Ooohhh… entonces…entonces Vegeta se morirá por tenerte. Jajaja!" Se fue directo a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

"Mamaaa…!" **_"A veces creo que me volverá loca" _**Se dirigió a la cocina con su mamá

---------------

"Bueno, suficiente… iré a comer" Vegeta salió de su cámara y se dirigió a la cocina…

"¡Joven Vegeta!" La mamá de Bulma saludó felizmente al príncipe que estaba entrando.

"_**Demonios, me hubiera quedado entrenando…"**_

"¿Ya viste a Bulma, Se ve muy bien ¿no crees?"

"Yo no creo que…" Vegeta subió la mirada cuando sintió que alguien estaba entrando a la cocina.

"¿¡¿Vegeta?" Bulma se sonrojó al notar la mirada de Vegeta

"Yo…yo…" **_–"Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tartamudeo?"_**

Bulma estaba comenzando a calmar "¿necesitas algo de comer?"

"S…si"

"Esta bien, siéntate mientras te la preparamos"

Vegeta tomó un vaso de agua, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Bulma. Sus ojos se agudizaron más cuando Bulma se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, la mirada de Vegeta era tan intensa que la Sra. Brief sintió que era una intrusa -"Saben, iré a ver como están las mascotas…" -estaba a punto de salir cuando volteó a verlos, notó que Vegeta la estaba viendo de reojo, él solo estaba esperando que ella se fuera para hablar con Bulma; así que decidió dejarlos rápido y se fue en busca de su esposo.

Vegeta suspiró cuando la mamá de Bulma se fue, ahora podía hablar con Bulma con más tranquilidad "Ves que la ropa _'hace milagros' _"

"Entonces… ¿Crees que me veo bien?" Se dio la vuelta para verlo directamente a los ojos.

"Yo…yo… ¡No digas estupideces! Por supuesto que **no** te ves bien, a mi parecer"

"¡Suficiente! Aquí está tu comida…" Le dio, bruscamente, el plato con su comida "Y pensar que me hiciste falta este mes…" Bulma lo dijo suficientemente suave, para un oído normal, pero Vegeta logró escucharlo a la perfección…

"¿Así que me echaste de menos?"

"Un poco… pero igual, no recordaba lo arrogante que eras" Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse de la cocina

"**_mmmm…. Todo se mira mejor por atrás" " _**Pensó mientras veía las caderas de Bulma

Bulma se volteó al escuchar algo, parecido a un susurro, y al sentir los ojos de Vegeta sobre ella "¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"¿eh? Nada…" Agarró su plato de comida y salió de la cocina

"_**Juraría que me estaba viendo… ¿estaba sonrojado?" **_

Bulma pasó por la sala, sin percatarse de que Vegeta, que estaba comiendo en el sillón, la siguió con los ojos **_"Definitivamente se ve bien cualquier cosa que se ponga… pero…con esa ropa… creo que necesito ir a la antártica para bajarme la temperatura" _**


	4. Vuelo Nocturno

**4. 'Vuelo nocturno'**

Vegeta se había pasado dos semanas entrenando arduamente, sin interrupción alguna, así que ese día él estaba totalmente relajado "Bien… hoy no tuve ninguna 'interrupción', así que me iré a tomar un ducha y a descansar por un rato" Se dirigió a su cuarto y entró en la ducha

---------------

Bulma estaba en la sala de lavandería esperando que se secara la ropa "Listo, la ropa ya está limpia… y ¿la ropa para Vegeta? Ya la vi, se la iré a dejar.

---------------

Vegeta seguía en la ducha, cuando escuchó que alguien había entrado a su cuarto…

Bulma entró al cuarto de Vegeta, lentamente **_"¿En dónde estará? Mmm, la regadera está funcionando" _**"¡¡¡VEGETA!"

"¡¡¡QUÉ QUIERES!"

"¡AQUÍ TE DENO TU ROPA NUEVA… TE LA PUSE EN TU CAMA…!"

"¡SI, BUENO, AHORA VETE!" Vegeta se sentía extraño al saber que Bulma estaba en su cuarto…

"¿Qué? ¿Ni un 'gracias'?" Dijo para si misma **_"Me las pagarás ahora"_**

"_**¿Ya se fue? No aún siento su ki cerca, muy cerca…y más cerca ¿¡¿Qué?" **_

Bulma entró al baño y abrió la puerta de la regadera "Aquí tienes toallas más suaves, ten" Bulma puso su mayor esfuerzo para no ver la parte inferior del príncipe… aunque una mirada rápida no le caería nada mal…

Vegeta se quedó mirándola y agarró las toallas rápidamente y cerró la puerta de la ducha, totalmente sonrojado por lo que acababa de pasar

"De acuerdo" Salió del baño y se preparó para la última parte de su plan "NO TE PREOCUPES, IGUAL, NO HABIA MUCHO QUE VER…" –**_"Jajaja. Con eso no podrá mostrar la cara por un buen tiempo…" _**Pensaba ella mientras salía del cuarto de Vegeta.

"**_¿Queee? ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar que… que 'no había nada que ver'? ¡Como si no hubiera visto de reojo!" _**– "¡Ahora aprenderá!"

Vegeta salió hecho una fiera y Bulma se sorprendió al verlo frente a ella pero se sorprendió más al ver un 'pequeño' detalle que había ó mejor dicho 'que faltaba'…

"¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso, a entrar a mi cuarto, a entrar al baño mientras que me duchaba…! ¿¡¿Es que no tienes modales? Y a pesar de todo eso, me dices _'no hay mucho que ver'_, es que no respetas la priva…" -Él notó que Bulma estaba roja viéndolo para abajo.

Vegeta vio a Bulma y, cuando se miró a si mismo notó que, al salir tan enojado, se le había olvidado ponerse una toalla en su cintura; también notó que a Bulma se le salían los ojos por su 'paquete', así que decidió tomar la ventaja de la situación…

"¿Ves algo que te guste?" Dio una pequeña sonrisa al notar que Bulma no le quitaba los ojos de encima…

"Yo… yo… Vegeta… ¡wow, quiero decir… ponte algo" Bulma se sonrojaba, más, a cada momento

"¿Por qué? Se supone que 'no hay mucho que ver' ¿Cierto?"

"Yo… yo dije eso porque solo vi de reojo…"

"¿¡¿Entonces SI me viste? Bueno, no te culpo ¿Quién se podría resistir a una 'buena vista' como esta?"

"**_Definitivamente yo NO"_** -"mejor me voy" Se fue, claro, sin antes lanzarle una última mirada a Vegeta, quien estaba caminando con su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

Después de eso, ambos se pudieron evitar por varios días, claro que cuando se hablaban era para insultarse, darse miradas intensas; semanas después todo volvió a la normalidad, con la pequeña diferencia de que, cada vez que Bulma miraba a Vegeta recién bañado, el recuerdo le volvía a la mente. Los meses siguieron pasando y Yamcha había intentado hablar con Bulma, pero ella le negaba cualquier oportunidad de un 'regreso'… Hasta que una noche, Vegeta estaba en el balcón de su cuarto…

"**_¿Qué está pasando conmigo? Cuando la veo, la deseo, cuando le hablo, la deseo; la deseo en todo momento… la deseo solo para mi…" _** Los pensamientos de Vegeta fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de Bulma en el patio

"Vete ahora…" Dijo con una mezcla de aburrimiento y enojo.

"**_¿Bulma? ¿A quién le estará hablando?" _**Flotó lentamente hasta el jardín para ver que estaba pasando.

"Vamos, Bulma, sabes que te amo… y además se que aún sientes algo por mi" La voz parecía la de Yamcha ¿de nuevo él? Esta era la cuarta vez en estos meses que le suplicaba su perdón

"Claro que aún siento algo por ti…" -Vegeta se quedó perplejo al escuchar eso **_"Queee, ¿Después de lo que le hizo, aún siente algo por él?"- _** "Aún siento algo, porque eres mi amigo, Yamcha" Se recostó sobre un árbol que estaba cerca

"¿Solo amistad? ¿Nada más?"

"Si, Yamcha, tu te encargaste de acabar el amor entre nosotros, y además, el que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos, era solo por costumbre…"

"Pero Bulma…" Lágrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de Yamcha

"Yamcha, si te fijas bien lo nuestro era un amor parecido al de un familiar, un hermano…"

Yamcha dio un suspiro al escuchar esto "Creo que tienes razón –se le acercó demasiado- pero… aún así…"

"¿Qué haces?"

"Permíteme darte un beso, solo, para ver si en verdad no hay 'quimica'…"

"¡Oyeee! Te estoy diciendo que te vayas…"

"Vamos… solo veamos si la química se acabó…"

Vegeta no soportó más y decidió intervenir desde el aire "Te está diciendo que te vayas… ¿Qué no entiendes?" La voz de Vegeta sonaba muy amenazante

"¿Vegeta?" **_"Vegeta… claro, ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?"_** Yamcha se le quedó viendo a Vegeta, mientras que sus pensamientos seguían…

Vegeta se comenzó a incomodar por la mirada que Yamcha le estaba mandando "¿Qué me ves, insecto? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?"

Yamcha volteó a ver a Bulma "Ya veo… espero que te alegres con esta decisión, Bulma" Se le acercó un poco más y Vegeta aterrizó entre ambos

"Lárgate… ahora"

"Lamento mucho si te incomodé, Bulma… pero seguimos siendo amigos ¿verdad?"

"Yo…yo. –dio un pequeño suspiro- Si, siempre Yamcha, y siempre eres bienvenido…" Bulma no podía creerlo, ella estaba rechazando a Yamcha por ¿por Vegeta? ¿A caso sentía algo por _'Idiota de los Saiyajins?_? ¿Era posible que él tuviera sentimientos por ella?****Yamcha le dio una mirada de dolor a Bulma y una mirada de rencor a Vegeta, prendió el vuelo y se fue a entrenar con Ten Shin Han…

Vegeta se volteó hacia Bulma, puso ambos brazos alrededor del árbol, dejándola encerrada contra él mismo "¿Eres tonta o qué? ¿_'siempre eres bienvenido'?_Él regresará solo para conseguir 'otra oportunidad' y luego te engañará, otra vez y otra y otra y…"

Bulma le dio una cacheteada "¡No te atrevas a decirme qué hacer!" Vegeta se quedó sorprendido por el golpe que Bulma le acababa de dar "Tu no eres nadie para decirme cómo hacer mis decisiones, y, para mi, Yamcha es y siempre será mi amigo; además… ¡ahhhh!" Vegeta no soportó todas las insolencias que Bulma le acababa de mostrar, así que la agarró por la cintura y prendió el vuelo.

"¡Vegeta! ¡Suéltame en este instante!" Bulma daba unos puñetazos en el pecho de Vegeta

" '_¡No te atrevas a decirme qué hacer!' " _Pronunció con furia y burla…

Llegaron a una altura sorprendente, se podía sentir el viento con una gran fuerza; Bulmase arrepintió de tener puesta una ropa muy suave, pero entre los brazos de Vegeta se sentía un calor que ella no había sentido antes…ni siquiera con Yamcha. Ambos se miraban fijamente, Bulma se sintió mareada por un segundo y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Vegeta, luego de un minuto reaccionó lo que estaba haciendo "Vegeta, te ordeno que me bajes ahora mismo ó si no…"

"¿Si no qué?" La desafió con una voz fría

"Si me pasa algo, Goku será el primero que se dará cuenta y te pateará el trasero y esta vez no saldrás con vida. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque él es…". Vegeta la miró con un enojo que Bulma no había visto nunca "¡CALLATE!" gritó él, para silenciar la boca de Bulma.

"…"

"Me importa en lo más mínimo lo que Kakarotto sea, y nunca me ordenes nada y mucho menos me compares con él" Su voz sonaba con más furia a cada momento.

"JA. Tu sabes que perderías contra…" Bulma se arrepintió de decir eso al ver la mirada asesina de Vegeta. Él se había cansado de esta discusión "Suficiente" lo dijo al mismo tiempo que la soltó; al verla cayendo su primera reacción fue dejarla morir, pero, luego, imágenes de ella, cuidándolo, dándole de comer, ayudándolo en lo que pedía, pasaron por su mente.

"¡Vegeta!" Su grito lo hizo reaccionar y se dirigió a ella, agarrándola poco antes de que tocara el suelo… Aterrizó lentamente.

"¡Idiota!" Bulma le dio una cacheteada, Vegeta dejó la cabeza en la posición en la que ella le había puesto, luego la volteó a ver "¿Feliz?" Pronunció con ironía, sabiendo que esto la enfurecería más. Ella le dio otras cacheteada, él permitió que ella lo golpeara, simplemente cerrando los ojos. Cuando ella estaba exhausta de golpearlo notó que él tenía las mejillas rojas por los golpes

"¿Cómo te atreviste?" Preguntó Bulma con un tono entre enojo y… tristeza. Vegeta se le acercó al oído "Porque no me importa lo que te pase. Por eso lo hice"

"No…"

"¿No qué?" Vegeta se alejó de ella al notar algo extraño en lo que ella había pronunciado.

"Eso no es verdad…" Dijo componiendo su postura

"Jajaja" La risa de Vegeta sonaba con una gran malicia "Tu no me conoces Bulma, no sabes de lo que soy capaz"

"Se que no eres capaz de hacerme daño… lo noto en tus ojos…"

"En eso te equivocas, soy capaz de cualquier cosa…" Vegeta cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, adquiriendo su típica pose…

"¿Entonces, porqué no me dejaste caer?"

"Porque, aunque no lo creas, tu eres mi 'boleto' para mi estancia en la Tierra…" Se le acercó de nuevo al oído "Un simple boleto… y nada más"

"¿Solo eso soy para ti?" Preguntó con tristeza, Vegeta le respondió un 'si' con la cabeza. El enojo de Bulma comenzaba a notarse más a cada momento "Pues adivina qué… ¡Acabas de perder toda mi confianza y **eso** era tu boleto 'seguro'!"

Vegeta dio un pequeño resoplido y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno "No me importa tener tu 'confianza' "

"¡BIEN! Porque ya no la tienes" Se dio la vuelta y decidió ir dentro de su casa, pues todo eso la tenía cansada.

"¡Regresa, que aún no hemos terminado!"

Bulma se dio la vuelta para verlo a la cara "Ya terminamos… ya estoy cansada…" la voz de Bulma iba sonando muy débil hasta que comenzó a desmayar… Vegeta la agarró antes de que cayera al suelo. **_"Se quedó dormida… creo que ese pequeño 'vuelo nocturno' la dejó exhausta' "_**

Vegeta la llevó a su cuarto, la puso en su cama y la tapó con su edredón. **_"Que extraño me siento al estar aquí y verla dormir… ¿Pero qué estoy pensando?" _**Dio un suspiro y le dio una pequeña caricia en la cara, es verdad que Vegeta se sentía atraído por ella, pero él mismo acababa de perder cualquier oportunidad. Vegeta se comenzaba a ir cuando escuchó un susurro por parte de Bulma, se acercó para escuchar lo que decía…

"Ve… Vegeta" dijo con una expresión de dolor en su cara. Vegeta se preguntaba qué clase de sueño estaba teniendo, hasta que escuchó "No… no…Yamcha…" Esto hizo que Vegeta diera un resoplido, se le quedó viendo a su rostro para ver sus expresiones.

"Yamcha…no… Vegeta ayúdame" esto lo sorprendió demasiado.

"**_¿qué? Sueña que él le hace algo y yo… la rescato… quizás lo de 'perder su confianza' fue solo palabrería"_** Vegeta fue tentado a darle un beso, pero sabía que si lo llegaba a hacer, no sería capaz de detener lo que pasaría luego… así que decidió irse lo más rápido posible


	5. Deseos Descubiertos

**Nota: **Les advierto que aquí hay un Lemon, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gustan estas partes de la historia, te recomiendo que no leas los últimos párrafos

**5. Deseos 'descubiertos'**

Cuando Bulma despertó, después de la pelea con Vegeta, decidió que era hora de dejar en 'claro' algunas cosas.

"¡Vegeta!" Gritó su nombre, aún sabiendo que Vegeta estaba a escasos 3mts de ella

"¿Qué?" Los gritos ya no le afectaban después de estar con ella año y medio.

"Te quería hablar acerca de lo de anoche, yo…"

Vegeta la interrumpió "Ambos estábamos estresados, pasaron cosas que no tenían que pasar…" **_"Y dije cosas que no quería decir"_**

Bulma sabía que esa era su forma de decir 'discúlpame' "Por eso quería hablarte…yo… tu aún tienes mi confianza, aunque no lo creas"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó con una leve, muy leve sonrisa.

"Y… tu… ¿no tienes algo de qué arrepentirte, algo que hayas dicho?"

"¿mmm?" Recordó lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, pero aún así, no lo haría "no, no hay nada"

"Entonces… lo que dijiste anoche… ¿Fue verdad?"

"Si. Cada simple palabra" Dijo con algo de frialdad, pero no la forma fría en la que solía hacerlo, más bien en una forma de capricho.

"¿¡¿Así? ¡Pues lo que yo dije también era verdad!"

"No me acabas de decir que…"

"¡LO DIJE PORQUE PENSÉ QUE TU NO HABIAS DICHO NADA EN SERIO!… pero veo que si"

"mmjmm… pues, sabes, no todo lo que dije fue cierto…" dio una sonrisa rápida, disfrutando ver como Bulma se 'enfadaba-enloquecía'.

"¿queee? Pero tu, pero yo…. ¡Ahhhh! Eres el colmo…"

Así se pasaron los meses, ambos fastidiándose la vida, Bulma intentando llevarse mejor con Vegeta, pero él se alejaba de ella cuando el 'terreno' no era 'seguro' para él. Hasta que un día todo cambió…

"Que raro, Bulma no me interrumpido en todo el día…"

---------------

Bulma estaba en la sala, junto con Yamcha "Jajaja… Yamcha eres muy gracioso"

"Gracias, creo…y, ¿Qué me dices?"

"¿De qué?"

"¿Saldrías conmigo otra vez? No se, talvez ir al cine o algo…"

"Yamcha…ya te dije que te quiero como un hermano"

"**_Claro, ¿Por qué fijarse de nuevo en mi, si ahora tienes a Vegeta?"_** "Si, yo se. Jaja. Pero no me puedes culpar por intentarlo… me tengo que ir, iré a ver al Maestro Roshi"

"Te acompaño hasta la salida" Ambos se pusieron de pie

En el patio, Yamcha le dio un abrazo de despedida y ella se separó rápido

"Bueno, Yamcha, nos vemos otro día…" dijo con la sensación que estaba siendo observada.

Yamcha solo dio una sonrisa "Claro nena". Bulma frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, "jajaja, solo bromeaba, adiós Bulma".

Bulma le dio un beso en la mejilla y él se fue volando, pero ninguno se fijó que estaban siendo observados, desde la cámara de gravedad, por un saiyajin muy enojado. "Grrr, ¿Cómo lo puede tratar como si nada… cómo es capaz de darle un beso…?" El ki de Vegeta estaba comenzando a incrementarse rápidamente, hizo temblar la Corporación hasta que explotó parte del generador de energía de la cámara…

"¿¡¿Pero qué…?" Bulma tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que algo estaba mal con el príncipe de la casa "¡¡¡Vegeta!" Corrió desesperadamente hacia los escombros de la cámara de gravedad semi-destruida

Bulma encontró a Vegeta y lo intentó llevar a su cuarto, con algo de dificultad ya que sus padres estaban de viaje.

Al llegar a su habitación le puso la mano en la frente, aunque no lo quisiera, ella sentía algo especial por el príncipe, talvez… ¿amor? No. No podía estar enamorada de él, él era frío, despiadado, sin corazón y… y… muy apuesto, valiente, orgulloso.

Luego de estar observándolo por unos segundos, se decidía a marcharse cuando Vegeta se despertó, le agarró la mano… y la vio con algo de asombro. Su primera reacción fue abrazarlo y decirle lo feliz que estaba de verlo despierto, pero, prefirió la segunda opción… "¿Pero qué pasa contigo? Casi te lastimas como la última vez…" Vegeta la soltó e intentó pararse, pero Bulma se lo impidió

"¡Déjame! Yo hago lo que yo quiera y ninguna mujer me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer…"

Bulma dio un pequeño suspiro "Ya se. Eso mismo dijiste la vez pasada…descansa. Iré a reparar tu máquina y luego vendré a verte…"

---------------

Bulma estaba reparando el generador de energía, pero Vegeta estaba en su cabeza… recordaba cuando estaba herido, cuando le daba una sonrisa, cuando la miraba con esos ojos negros fulminantes… No había duda, Bulma Brief había caído en las redes del _Príncipe de los Saiyajins_. La única pregunta que cruzaba por su mente era ¿Vegeta, sentía algo por ella?

En otra parte de la corporación, un saiyajin estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos…Bulma. Estaba recordando lo hermosa que era, lo bien que sentía discutir con ella, pero él no caería ante Bulma. No señor, él ni siquiera había llegado al nivel de Super Saiyajin para estarse fijando en esas 'tonterías', pero ella era un obstáculo, y como cualquier otro…debía ser eliminado.

---------------

Bulma subió al cuarto de Vegeta, para ver como estaba "¿Vegeta? ¿Puedo entrar?" **_"Que diablos… es mi casa después de todo"_** abrió la puerta, lentamente, y su mirada se enfocó en la cama, la cual estaba ¿Vacía? Un pánico enorme invadió a Bulma "No, no, no otra vez…"

"¿Ves que estas loca?" Ahora estas hablando sola"

"Vegeta… ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Bañándome. ¿Qué no ves?"

Bulma lo vio para bajo y se sonrojó al notar que solo llevaba puesta una toalla en la cintura "Ooohhh… ya veo"

Vegeta notó que los ojos de Bulma no se apartaban de la toalla **_ "¿Por qué me verá así? ¿Tendrá rayos X?" _**Vegeta se comenzó a sentir incómodo, el deseo por ella era demasiado grande para ignorarlo **_"Solo tiene puesta una bata… ¿Qué no tiene vergüenza?" _**Vegeta comenzó a retroceder al ver que ella se le acercaba más.

Puso la mano en el pecho de Vegeta y se sorprendió al sentir una piel tan suave "Me alegra que no tengas ninguna herida…"

"Bulma…" Lo dijo de una forma baja, como un ronroneo. Cerró los ojos para controlar el deseo que lo estaba consumiendo "Será mejor que te vallas…"

Bulma dejó que el instinto la dirigiera por ese momento "O si no ¿Qué?" Sus brazos se enrollaron en el cuello el príncipe "Acaso…. ¿El Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins no podría con una humana?" Los brazos de Vegeta enrollaron la cintura de Bulma "No sabes en lo que te metes…"

"¿Y por qué no me enseñas?" Bulma comenzaba a encender el deseo que reprimía hacia Vegeta, y él dejó que el deseo lo dominara por completo.

Bulma fue empujando lentamente a Vegeta hasta la pared, puso ambas manos en sus hombros y se le acercó lentamente, Vegeta no soportó más y besó a Bulma de una forma 'hambrienta'. Vegeta pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Bulma mientras que ella le quitaba la toalla, Vegeta desamarró la bata de Bulma y ella se la quitó lentamente. Se dirigió a la cama, de una forma muy sensual y Vegeta no pudo hacer otra cosa más que admirar lo hermosa que se miraba.

Vegeta se fue directo a la cama y besó a Bulma en la boca, luego en el cuello, en los hombros… Vegeta pasó su boca por todo el cuerpo de Bulma, mientras que ella gemía…Vegeta no soportó más y se introdujo dentro de ella, lentamente... "Avísame si te duele" su voz era extremadamente amable… Bulma gimió un poco y Vegeta la besó para calmarla, así que él decidió que Bulma sería suya en ese momento, y Bulma decidió que Vegeta sería suyo para siempre… Los movimientos de Vegeta comenzaron "Iré suave… al menos, al principio" él necesitaba saber cuánta fuerza debía usar "Lo que tu quieras" le respondió Bulma con algo de impaciencia.

Bulma besaba a Vegeta por todo el cuello, mientras que lograba captar el ritmo. Los empujones de Vegeta comenzaron a agarrar velocidad y confianza, eran como los de una bestia salvaje, pero Bulma no esperaba menos de Príncipe de los Saiyajins, Bulma se sostuvo de Vegeta mientras que llegaban al climax.

Bulma se recostó sobre las almohadas, jadeando, mientras que Vegeta la miraba y seguía dentro de ella. Bulma le dio una sonrisa. Él le acarició la cara y comenzó con unos movimientos, de nuevo, pero más lentos y gentiles. Los gemidos de Bulma se intensificaban hasta que llegó el 'movimiento' final, Bulma gritó el nombre de Vegeta, el último empujón fue perfecto… y Vegeta dejó escapar un gemido que luego se convirtió en un ronroneo… Ambos quedaron abrazados "Wow, Ve…Vegeta" Bulma quedó dormida en los brazos que la rodeaban de una forma protectora, mientras que Vegeta susurraba el nombre de Bulma…

Bulma estaba profundamente dormida al lado de Vegeta, quien le acariciaba el cabello mientras que reflexionaba lo que acababa de ocurrir **_"No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer y con quien lo hice… un príncipe no se entrega así de fácil a menos que…" _**

Vegeta no sabía que hacer con todo eso así que se levantó, cargó a Bulma y la regresó a su cuarto, pero no sin antes admirar su figura…

Bulma despertó, sintiéndose muy bien "mmmm, que bien me siento, oye Vegeta… ¿Vegeta? ¿Por qué estoy en mi cuarto?" Se puso de pie, tomó una ducha y luego salió para buscar a Vegeta y saber que estaba pasando. Se dirigió a la sala, donde lo encontró

"¡Vegeta! ¿Qué pasó?"


	6. La Noticia

Anteriormente…

Bulma despertó, sintiéndose muy bien "mmmm, que bien me siento, oye Vegeta… ¿Vegeta? ¿Por qué estoy en mi cuarto?" Se puso de pie, tomó una ducha y luego salió para buscar a Vegeta y saber que estaba pasando. Se dirigió a la sala, donde lo encontró

"¡Vegeta! ¿Qué pasó?"

**6.** **La noticia**

Vegeta se recostó en la pared, preparado para la 'pequeña' discusión "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, cuando despiertas luego de… luego de 'eso', esperas ver a la persona con la que compartiste 'esa intimidad' y estar en el mismo lugar donde pasó…" dijo con algo de exasperación.

"Pero eso pasa si sientes algo por 'esa' persona ¿no?" lo dijo como si fuese la cosa más lógica, el punto era que esta vez SI tenía razón.

"Pero…pero lo de anoche… ¿No significó nada?"

"No Bulma, fue solo diversión, un deporte… solo un 'error' que no debe de pasar de nuevo" La miró con ojos fríos como el hielo.

"Me estas mintiendo. Puede que ahora digas que fue un _'error'_, pero tus acciones de anoche te delatan…" Se le acercó peligrosamente a la cara de Vegeta.

Vegeta sonrió con malicia "¿En serio?" Dijo con algo de ironía. Bulma lo besó y él la puso contra la pared; Vegeta le acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo, ella comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Vegeta, pero este se separó de ella, rompiendo un beso muy apasionado "No, Bulma, esto no debe pasar de nuevo… eso fue…fue…"

Bulma estaba dolida "¿qué? Fue un ¿qué?"

"Fue un momento de debilidad y además, como te dije, fue solo diversión"

"Eres un, un ¡UN IDIOTA! No puedo creer que dejé a Yamcha por…" Bulma le dio una cacheteada y se fue al laboratorio. Vegeta se quedó sorprendido por la diferencia que había entre el golpe que acababa de recibir y los golpes anteriores; este golpe estaba lleno de rabia, de desprecio y de… ¿Dolor? Vegeta pensó que para Bulma, todo lo de anoche, también, había sido un error, pero al parecer no.

Días después, volvieron los padres de Bulma, notaron un extraño comportamiento entre su hija y Vegeta. Las miradas de ambos eran tan intensas y cuando se dirigían la palabra, generalmente, Bulma estallaba en enojo al segundo. Así se pasaron dos meses, hasta que Bulma comenzó a actuar más raro de lo normal. Incluso Yamcha llamaba antes de visitarla, para ver cómo estaba su ánimo.

Bulma estaba en su laboratorio, creando una armadura para Vegeta, cuando su puerta se abrió "Estoy trabajando, si quieres 'hablar', lo haremos más tarde" Lo dijo de la forma más fría que ella podía, escondió rápidamente los prototipos de armaduras…

"Tengo que hablar contigo…" Vegeta no soportaba que Bulma no le hablara de la misma forma en que lo hacía antes, dulcemente y con un enojo fácil de provocar.

"¿Es algo importante?" Se dio la vuelta para verlo a los ojos

"No… yo…" Vegeta quería besarla; si había algo que le atraía más de ella, era cuando la miraba trabajar.

"Si tienes hambre, díselo a mi madre" Le dio la espalda, esperando de que se fuera rápido. "Ahora, vete, que estoy muy ocupada…"

"¡Rayos, Bulma! Solo quiero hablar contigo acaso es tan difícil…"

"Si, Es algo muy _'difícil'_ y ¿sabes porqué? ¡Porque me rompiste el corazón desde hace varios meses, por eso!" El enojo estaba sacando lo mejor de ella.

"¡BIEN! De todas maneras no era de gran importancia…" Bulma estaba por pararse, cuando unos mareos la invadieron y estaba apunto de caer al suelo.

Vegeta reaccionó y la agarró de la forma más gentil que podía, la llevó a su cuarto y avisó a sus padres. Ellos dijeron que solo necesitaba descansar, pero Vegeta no estaba bien con esa respuesta. Vegeta pasó todo el día tan preocupado, que dejó de entrenar por horas, para verla dormir desde lejos.

Varios días pasaron después de eso, Bulma había dejado de trabajar tan duro y Vegeta se había dedicado a cuidarla desde lejos… Durante esos días la cola de Vegeta le había vuelto a salir, Bulma no hizo gran escándalo por eso, a diferencia de su madre.

"Hummm, ya era hora de que regresaras…" Se lo dijo a su cola, como si tuviera mente propia. Su cola se movía libremente mientras cruzaba el patio hacia la cocina…

"¡Joven Vegeta!" Esa voz era la que Vegeta no quería escuchar ese día. "Tiene algo raro el día de hoy… ¿Te cortaste el cabello?"

Vegeta suspiró y siguió su camino. La madre de Bulma notó lo 'diferente' de Vegeta "Ya veo. Tienes cola, al igual que Goku cuando era pequeño… que buenos tiempos aquellos, Bulma y Goku viajando juntos…"

Vegeta dejó de caminar al escuchar eso "¿Juntos? ¿Solos?"

"Al principio si, luego se les unieron Yamcha, Puar, Ulong…" Vegeta iba a comentar algo cuando vio que Bulma entró a la cocina

"Hola mamá…" Siguió su camino al jardín.

Vegeta estaba más que cansado de todo ese problema con Bulma "¿Qué no tienes modales? No me has saludado…"

Bulma se dio la vuelta y lo vio un el ceño fruncido "_Hola Vegeta…_ Ese 'look' ya no está de moda. No desde que Goku ya no lo usa…" Dijo refiriéndose a la cola.

"A mi no me importa si Kakarotto usa algo o no…"

"No te importa lo que hagan los demás… esa es una de tus grandes características" Lo dijo con una gran ironía que hasta su madre la reconoció. Una lágrima pasó por el rostro de Bulma

"…" Vegeta se sentía culpable de verla llorar "Comeré en la cámara de gravedad…" Salió de nuevo y Bulma se dirigió a la sala. Su madre pensó que una distracción le haría bien a Bulma

"Bulma ¿No te gustaría ir de compras conmigo?" Preguntó alegremente la mamá de Bulma.

"No mamá, no tengo ánimo para eso. Creo que voy a…a…." Bulma se tapó la boca y se dirigió al baño.

"¡Bulma! ¡¿¡Te sientes bien!" Puso su oreja en la puerta del baño

"¡Si mamá!"

"¡Me estas preocupando hija! Tus nauseas se hacen más constantes cada vez, sabes. Si me necesitas, estaré con tu padre, en el patio de arriba" Se comenzaba a ir cuando un presentimiento le pasó por la mente… ¿Bulma embarazada? No podía decirle a su hija su 'presentimiento', así que decidió darle a su hija una 'pequeña' indirecta "¡Sabes Bulma! Ayer estaba arreglando el baño y encontré una 'Prueba de embarazo' ¡Que gracioso!" Se fue con su esposo, esperando que la curiosidad e inteligencia de Bulma hicieran lo suyo.

---------------

Vegeta estaba entrenando, pero algo ocupaba su atención totalmente "Esa mujer ha estado muy extraña, incluso para ella… ¿Estará enferma? ¡¡¡Demonios! Solo me distrae, aunque ya casi ni me hable…." **_"Pero tengo una extraña sensación del desmayo, algo debe estar pasando con ella… algo que me involucra…"_**

---------------

Bulma salió del baño, extrañada del 'comentario' de su madre… Se sentó en el sofá y prendió la televisión. Un anuncio captó su atención, un anuncio acerca de 'futuras madres', el recuerdo del joven del futuro cruzó su mente y una extraña sensación.

El recuerdo de 'esa noche' cruzó su mente, un frío invadió su cuerpo al recordar que estaba atrasada por dos meses… dos meses, dos meses desde que la relación con Vegeta se fue en 'picada', dos meses de nauseas, dos meses de mareos, dos meses de hipersensibilidad, dos meses desde… desde su noche de pasión con Vegeta.

Bulma regresó al baño, para probar la 'Prueba de embarazo' del que su mamá le había hablado. Ella ya presentía algo 'malo', pero solo para estar segura….

---------------

Vegeta había parado de entrenar "¡Suficiente! Iré a entrenar al espacio. Lo único difícil será decírselo a Bulma…" Dio un suspiró. Salió de la cámara y se acostó en el patio… **_"¿Tengo que decírselo? No es mi obligación pero… "_**

---------------

Bulma no lo podía creer, el resultado fue **positivo**. No sabía cómo reaccionar, es verdad que sería muy bueno ser una madre, pero el problema sería el padre… Vegeta. Lo mejor sería decírselo a sus padres primero.

"¿Y? Salió positivo ¿verdad?" Preguntó su madre, con una naturalidad sorprendente.

Bulma la miró muy sorprendida "Si… pero ¿Cómo sabías de esto?"

"Una madre sabe mucho… pero me sorprendes, pensé que tu y Yamcha ya no eran nada…" La vio con un poco de sospecha

"No…no… el padre" Sus manos temblaban al pensar en el padre de su bebe.

"¿Qué pasa con el padre? ¿Otra vez se pelearon? Bulma estas pálida, mejo siéntate"

"El padre no es Yamcha" Lo dijo demasiado bajo, pero su madre no necesitaba oírlo para saber la respuesta.

"Entonces… Vegeta estará muy orgulloso de su futuro hijo"

Bulma vio a su madre con los ojos llenos de angustia y sorpresa "¿Cómo sabes que es él?"

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de su madre "Presentí algo en los últimos meses, además ustedes hacían una gran pareja desde que los vi"

"¿¡¿Qué? Mamá, a veces me sorprendes…"

"Y… ¿cuándo se lo dirás?" Preguntó con una gran emoción.

El padre de Bulma estaba entrando precisamente para escuchar lo que preguntó su esposa "Decir ¿qué a quién?"

"¡Bulma está esperando a nuestro primer nieto! ¿¡¿No crees que es fantástico?"

"Me alegra hija, ya era hora… y ¿qué dice el futuro padre?"

"mmmm pues aún no se lo eh dicho…"

"Deberías decírselo, apuesto que Yamcha estará muy feliz"

"No, el padre no es Yamcha…" dijo, bajando la mirada

"entonces… ¿Quién es?"

La mamá de Bulma no pudo más y dijo 'la gran sorpresa' "¡El joven Vegeta! Él estará muy feliz con esa sorpresa"

El padre de Bulma se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso "Vegeta…" **_"Dudo mucho que 'feliz' sea la palabra"_** "Vegeta estará muy sorprendido. Pero eso está mejor aún, Vegeta te defenderá de cualquier cosa, será un buen padre…"

"¡Papaaa!" Bulma no podía creer lo bien que lo tomaron sus padres, talvez demasiado bien. **_"El único problema será…Vegeta"_**


	7. La Despedida

**7. La despedida**

Había pasado un día desde la noticia. Bulma estaba en el patio, tomando el sol. "Tengo que decírselo lo más pronto posible, talvez con esto reparemos 'lo nuestro' "

"¡¡¡BULMA!!!" Gritó Vegeta, desde su cuarto

"¿¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!?" Se puso de pie, sabiendo que su cambio de temperamento por el embarazo sería un problema.

Vegeta bajó volando, se paró frente a ella y tomó su típica pose de cruzar sus brazos "Tengo que hablar contigo…"

"Está bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar?" preguntó alegremente.

Vegeta la miró muy extrañado por su cambio de temperamento "Será mejor que vayamos a tu cuarto…"

Ambos subieron al cuarto en silencio, ninguno de los dos se dio una mirada, al menos no directa, Vegeta la miró de reojo como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana. Entraron al cuarto y Vegeta cerró la puerta, se recostó sobre la misma y dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo.

"Bulma…" **_"Debo decírselo AHORA" _**Al parecer Vegeta estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, así que Bulma decidió hablar "Vegeta, tengo algo importante que…"

Vegeta la ignoró por completo "Me iré a entrenar al espacio…" **_"¡Listo, lo dije! Ahora ella dirá 'De acuerdo, que te vaya bien' Y todo estará…"_**

"¿¡¿QUEEE?!?" Vegeta intentó retroceder un poco al ver la explosión en Bulma, pero la puerta se lo impidió "Qué te irás al espacio, y se puede saber el maldito motivo…"****

"Tu…" Vegeta dejó escapar esa palabra como un susurro. **_"Tu me distraes totalmente"_**

"¿yo? ¿Yo? ¡¿¡YO?!?" Bulma no comprendía esa respuesta.

"Si… lo que pasó esa noche me sigue persiguiendo y además desde hace poco he estado sintiendo algo raro en ti… estás más sensible de lo normal…"

"**_Duuuhhh, es porque estoy embarazada" _** "Pues es por…"

"Eres un obstáculo en mi camino, es mejor que me vaya" Vegeta decidió que lo mejor sería ponerlo de esa manera.

"¡Pues has lo que quieras! Y tienes razón, lo de esa noche fue un 'error'"

"En eso tienes razón, pero… desde ese momento te volviste mía, mi compañera, mi pareja, mi mujer… y de nadie más" Vegeta la miró fijamente.

"¿Tu mujer? ¿Sólo por haberlo 'hecho' una vez?"

"Si" En parte, eso era verdad, pero Bulma podía elegir entre dejarlo o quedarse con él, y Vegeta lo sabía, entonces… ¿Por qué se lo había dicho de esa manera? ¿Por qué no la quería ver con alguien más? En el fondo, Vegeta sabía la respuesta, pero jamás la aceptaría.

"Si yo fuera tu _'mujer', _debería ser tu esposa, pero noooo, apuesto que el _Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins _no se prestaría para eso… y además yo no soy tu mujer, yo soy…"

"¿Eres la mujer del insecto?" Comenzó a enojarse por la posible respuesta que recibiría

"¡No! A él no lo amo… yo soy una mujer libre"

"… ¿No lo amas?" Vegeta estaba algo inquieto por eso.

"Así es, solía amarte a ti, pero ya no más y si quieres, te puedes largar y morirte en el espacio"

"Bien" Vegeta no entendía, pero esas palabras le habían dolido un poco.

"¡Bien!" Bulma respiró profundamente "Y… ¿Cuándo te irás?"

"Mañana por la mañana"

"De acuerdo, entonces…feliz viaje" Bulma se dio la vuelta "Por cierto, se me olvidaba decirte, _¡Felicidades!_"

Vegeta arqueó una ceja al escuchar este comentario sin sentido. Bulma sonrió con malicia "_¡Felicidades!_Ya que eres el _orgulloso _padre del bebé que llevo dentro…"

Vegeta se quedó con la boca abierta, por un segundo, y luego la cerró rápidamente "¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Estas sordo o qué. Dije que eres un futuro padre" Bulma salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina.

Vegeta sonrió un poco, pensando que era una broma, que ella había dicho eso para que él se quedara, pero no lo haría, su decisión ya estaba tomada y nada la cambiaría.

Por la noche Bulma estaba hablando con sigo misma "Ese idiota… espero que se vaya y… y…" **_"¿Pero qué estas diciendo, Bulma? Lo necesitas, aunque no lo ames" _** Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido en su ventana, se levantó y al abrir la ventana encontró a Vegeta, quien flotaba a una corta distancia.

Vegeta le preguntó de inmediato "¿Por qué me mientes así?"

"**_Que bien se ve…espera, ese traje se parece el que yo… ¡Maldito! Agarraste ese traje de combate de mi laboratorio ¿verdad?" _**Bulma estaba algo enojada al darse cuenta de eso "No te mentí"

"Si claro" La miró fijamente.

"Cree lo que quieras, de igual manera no esperaba contar contigo en esto…"

Vegeta cruzó los brazos "Si en dado caso es verdad, no cuentes conmigo, me iré de cualquier manera. Así debe ser un guerrero…"

"¿Tu crees? Porque, si te fijas, Goku nunca ha dejado a Milk, solo cuando va a pelear, si no es por eso, él nunca se va de su lado…"

Vegeta sintió algo de rabia al recordar a su enemigo **_"Kakarotto… ¿Lo tenías que mencionar a él?" _**"Ese tipo es un gran idiota…"

"Como tu digas, de igual manera Goku siempre será el más fuerte del universo, por el amor hacia sus amigos, porque él sí tiene sentimientos que lo empujan a luchar por sus seres queridos, por todas las cosas que hemos pasado, por…"

"¡Nunca digas eso en mi presencia! ¡NUNCA! A mi no me importa los 'sentimentos', yo jamás estaré al lado de alguien y ¿sabes porqué? Porque yo destruiré a Kakarotto y seré el más fuerte, sin que me importe alguien. Y nadie, escucha bien, NADIE se interpondrá en mi camino…" Vegeta era conciente que había sido muy duro con ella, pero le había enojado tanto que ella hablase así de Goku. Se comenzaba a ir cuando sintió que el ki de Bulma comenzaba a sentirse extraño; se volteo y Bulma estaba desmayando, se fue a toda velocidad a sostenerla

Vegeta la sostenía delicadamente "¿mujer? ¿Bulma? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Es…es…"

"Mejor no hables… ven" Vegeta la cargó y la llevó a su cama.

Vegeta la colocó en la cama y comenzaba a irse cuando Bulma le agarró la mano"Vegeta… por favor… no te vayas"

"**_Tengo qué, Bulma, o de lo contrario no podré estar tranquilo al tenerte tan cerca de mi" _**Dio un pequeño suspiro "Tengo qué, mujer, ¿qué no ves? No puedo entrenar bien aquí, hay muchas distracciones…"

"Por favor, piénsalo…por el bebe. Te necesitamos Vegeta, tu hijo y yo… ¿Te puedes quedar un poco más, acompañándome?"

"**_¿Todavía sigue con eso…?" _**"Está bien, pero no creas que eso me hace feliz" Se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Conforme avanzaba la noche, Vegeta se acomodaba al lado de Bulma. El se tenía que ir con urgencia, pero quería pasar una última noche con ella. Quería abrazarla, pero no podía, si lo hacía se vería obligado a besarla y eso le traería más problemas. Por ese motivo se quedó a distancia de ella, su última noche la pasaría cuidándola, admirándola hasta que el sueño lo venciera

A media noche, Bulma se despertó por unos ruidos extraños y se sorprendió al ver a Vegeta al otro lado de la cama. Vegeta estaba teniendo una pesadilla y estaba haciendo mucho ruido, así que Bulma se le acercó y le dio un masaje en la cabeza. Pero cuando intentó acomodarse en su propio lugar, sintió que algo la detenía, al parecer la cola de Vegeta le había rodeado la cintura y no podía soltarse.

"_**oh-oh…Si me muevo, se despertará y me preguntará qué estaba haciendo tan cerca de él, pero… pero si él se despierta por la mañana y ve que me está abrazando, pensará que él lo hizo y talvez se quede… ¡Si, eres una genio!"**_

Entonces ella se acomodó a su lado, puso su cabeza en el hombro de su príncipe. En el momento en que se acostó, los brazos de Vegeta, automáticamente, la rodearon y lo jalaron contra él mismo. Bulma estaba sorprendida, pero ella no se quejó. De hecho, ella estaba extremadamente confortable. El calor emitido por el Príncipe de los Saiyajins la hacía sentirse adormecida, dándose cuenta que nunca se había sentido tan a salvo en su vida.

Por la mañana Bulma despertó sintiendo que algo faltaba…Vegeta. Se levantó rápidamente y salió al jardín. Vegeta estaba listo para irse, pero al parecer esperaba algo… ¿a Bulma?

"¿Te vas? Pensé que…" Bulma se acercaba lentamente

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Que me quedaría? Jaja, yo me iré porque no hay nada que me tenga aferrado a este lugar, pero regresaré para acabar con los androides, así que… cualquier ilusión que tengas conmigo, vela tirando desechando" Dijo sin voltearla a ver.

"¡Eres un ingrato! Después de todo lo que hice por ti…y… y…hasta me entregué a ti, y a pesar de eso no te quedarás; espero que los androides te maten. Idiota" Bulma estaba totalmente dolida y furiosa por el comportamiento de su 'compañero'

"Di lo que quieras, de igual forma no que quedaré"

"Eres un…" apretó el puño fuertemente, para evitar derramar lágrimas.

Vegeta decidió voltearse para verla. La imagen de Bulma, sufriendo, lo hacía sentirse de lo peor, pero, aún así él no podía permitirse tener algún ser querido "Dime una sola razón por la que deba quedarme… solo una"

"Ya te la dije, te necesitamos…"

"¿Necesitamos?" **_"Debe estar hablando del supuesto bebé"_**

"Si. Te necesitamos… tu hijo y…" Vegeta la interrumpió, dándole un beso.

Se separó lentamente de ella "Regresaré" Le levantó su mentón "Regresaré… pero solo por los androides" Se le acercó al oído "Solo por los androides y para comprobar si todo eso del bebé es verdad y si en dado caso resulta verdadero… no te hagas ilusiones que me quede por eso" **_"Será mejor que ella me odie…" _**

Bulma sintió un golpe en el corazón, le dio una cacheteada. Vegeta ni siquiera parpadeó, solo dio una pequeña sonrisa, subió a su nave y se fue…

Bulma se quedó mirando al cielo. El padre de Bulma salió para hablar con ella "Bulma, estaba pensando qué colores poner en el nuevo cuarto… ¿Bulma, estas bien?"

"Se fue…"

"¿Quién? ¿Vegeta? Ya regresará, después de todo tiene un hijo…"

"Será mejor que no me haga ilusiones con eso…

"No te preocupes Bulma, él es un príncipe y tiene honores…"

"Créeme, será mejor que él no se involucre…" No le gustaba la idea de que su hijo creciera sin un padre, pero sería mejor no tener uno, a tener uno como Vegeta.

"Si eso es lo que crees…"

"Papá, ¿Qué opinas del nombre 'Trunks'?"


	8. Tu regreso, mi dolor

**8. Tu regreso, mi dolor**

Durante los seis meses siguientes…

Vegeta estaba en su nave, tomando un descanso, su mente estaba con Bulma y solo con ella. Vegeta recordaba lo del bebé, él si le había creído, pero su ambición por la transformación de Super Saiyajin lo había consumido a tal grado que lo cegó totalmente

Aterrizó en un nuevo planeta desierto y comenzó a entrenar durante meses…

"¡Maldiciooon! Tengo que transformarme en Super Saiyajin" **_ "Esa mujer está en mi cabeza…" _**Se sentó en una roca para pensar detenidamente las cosas.****"No. Ahora no puedo pensar en eso… ella no significa nada para mi…"

---------------

Bulma estaba en la recta final del embarazo. "El cuarto está quedando muy lindo… lo mejor para nuestro primer nieto" Dijo la madre de Bulma

"Mamaaa. Deberías decir 'nuestro primer y último nieto' "

"Oh, vamos ¿Cómo te podrás resistir a Vegeta, cuando regrese?"

"Mamaaa…"

Sonó el teléfono y Bulma contestó para evitar una plática 'constructiva' con su madre

"Aló…"

"¡Hola Bulma!" Dijo Yamcha

"¡Yamcha!... hola…"

"¿Sabes? Me preguntaba si te gustaría visitar a Goku, no lo has visto desde…"

Bulma interrumpió a Yamcha antes de que terminara de hablar "Lo siento, pero estoy en un proyecto muy importante… además, Goku necesita seguir entrenando…"

Pero Yamcha no se rendiría tan fácil, él quería ver a Bulma "Entonces ¿Te molesta si te visito? Talvez podamos…"

"Yamcha… ahora estoy muy ocupada por un proyecto, si quieres me puedes visitar en unos tres meses… quizás"

Yamcha sabía que Bulma no había estado con ánimos de verlo, pero esta vez era diferente, era como si quisiera ocultarle algo "Esta bien… Entonces te llamaré luego ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro, y lamento por haber arruinado tus planes…" Bulma estaba comenzando a llorar. Esos cambios de humor la volverían loca.

"¡Bulma, no llores! Por favor, no me gusta oírte llorar… no arruinaste nada, en serio. Te llamó después. Adiós Bulma."

"Adiós Yamcha…" Colgaron y Bulma salió a comprar cosas para el cuarto de su hijo.

Un mes después una nave aterrizó en los jardines de la corporación. Bulma estaba bajando las gradas "Uuuhhh… que difícil es moverse contigo, Trunks" Se lo dijo al bebé que lleva en su vientre. "Cuando venga tu padre…"

Una voz sonó en las sombras "¿El padre de quién?" Bulma se quedó helada al reconocer la voz "Te pregunté, el padre de quién"

Bulma, aún sorprendida, se dio la vuelta para encontrase con la persona que más esperaba ver, pero al mismo tiempo a la que menos quería ver ahora.

Vegeta se quedó sorprendido al ver el estómago de Bulma. Él no sabía lo que estaba pasando, ya que él nunca había visto a una mujer embarazada, pero lo presentía "¿Pero qué te hiciste?"

"¿Nunca habías visto a una mujer embarazada?" Preguntó con algo de enojo.

"No. Yo era muy pequeño cuando me fui de mi planeta y nunca me interesó saber acerca de 'eso'" Luego de un segundo, el cerebro de Vegeta captó la idea. **_"Así que si era verdad" _**

"¿Me crees ahora?" Preguntó con algo de enojo.

Vegeta se le acercó y se hincó, para estar a la altura del estómago de Bulma. Subió la mirada para verla a la cara "¿Cuánto falta?"

Bulma supuso que se refería a la batalla de los androides "Te quedan cinco meses para seguir entrenando…"

"¿Todo eso se tardan en nacer?" preguntó sorprendido

"¿Uh? No, yo pensé que… nada. Faltan tres meses. No tienes idea de cuánto me hiciste falta, de cuánto lloré por ti, de cuánto me lastimaste al no creerme…"

"Discúlpame… pero estaré entrenando durante lo que queda de tiempo. Así que no me molestes con la 'excusa' del bebé" Se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse.

"A mi también me alegra verte, sabes…" Dijo con algo de ironía "Por cierto, no te molestaré en lo que te queda de vida, pues tú y yo no tenemos ya nada que ver… el bebé es lo único que nos 'une'. Tampoco quiero que te involucres con él, ni conmigo…"

Vegeta comenzó a enojarse, de golpe, una luz dorada invadió todo el lugar. Bulma se cubrió los ojos, al abrirlos observó a Vegeta, de color dorado.

"Creo que me gustas más así" dijo acercándose a su príncipe dorado.

"¿En serio?" Vegeta estaba sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de Bulma, luego recordó el embarazo y decidió calmarse un poco "Si te gusta mucho, entonces estaré así más seguido…"

Bulma rodeó el cuello de Vegeta, con sus brazos "Me alegra que hayas regresado"

Vegeta la cargó "Será mejor que entrene..."

A Bulma no le molestó la idea de que siguiera entrenando, lo único que le importaba era que estaba cerca de ella..."Por cierto... ¿Qué pasó con tu cola?"

"Mientras que entrenaba, me di cueta de que no me podía transformar si la tenía. Así que tuve que eliminarla de una vez por todas..."

"¿Y cómo hiciste eso? Si no mal recuerdo, a Goku siempre le salía la cola después de un buen tiempo..." Esta vez si estaba intrigada

Vegeta notó la curiosidad de Bulma "Eso es un secreto de los saiyajins" dijo con una sonrisa.

Bulma dio un suspiro de disgusto. Todo había vuelto a ser lo mismo.


	9. Compras de ultimo momento

**9. Compras de último momento**

Pasaron dos meses y medio, en ese tiempo Vegeta sentía la necesidad de cuidar de Bulma al estar en ese estado.

"¡Maldición! Se arruinó la cámara ¡De nuevo!" Gritó el príncipe mientras que se dirigía a la casa

Bulma estaba saliendo para ver que estaba pasando "Vaya, vaya… la cámara se _'arruinó'_ de nuevo ¿Quieres que la repare?"

Vegeta la miró fijamente "Yo…" **_"En ese estado en el que está…"_** "No, por hoy terminé con el entrenamiento, lo mejor será que descanses"

"Gracias, es muy considerado…"

"Hummm, dije que _terminé con el entrenamiento_, eso significa que no necesito de tus _'servicios'_ por hoy" Cruzó los brazos.

"Eres un imbécil…" **_"No, es muy peligroso enojarme ahora…" _**Regresó al interior de su casa.

Horas después, Bulma vio que su padre saldría a reparar algo, la pregunta era qué cosa…. ¿la cámara de Vegeta? **_"Él se lo pidió a mi padre, en lugar de pedírmelo… ¿acaso me está cuidando?"_**

Pasaron las semanas y Bulma, como toda futura madre, quería decorar aún más el cuarto de su hijo y ya que 'el padre' había vuelto, ella aprovecharía su presencia.

"¡Vegetaaaa!" El grito de Bulma hizo que Vegeta se diera un golpe contra la pared.

"**_Es la tercera vez, en esta semana, que me hace lo mismo…" _**Vegeta apagó la gravedad y salió "¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué no ves que estoy entrenando…?"

Bulma puso sus manos en su cintura "Si, lo sé. Pero tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas y mis padres no están, así que tú tendrás que llevarme…"

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos "¿Y si no quiero? No me puedes obligar…" Bulma agarró el cuello de la playera de Vegeta, el cual se sorprendió mucho al ver la mirada de Bulma "Yo he tenido que llevar a este pequeño en mi estómago por nueve meses. Lo menos que puedes hacer es llevarme a comprar varias cosas para **tu ** hijo…" Bulma estaba furiosa y eso le encantaba a Vegeta

"Te recuerdo que yo no pedí un hijo…" El agarre de Bulma se hizo más fuerte

"¡Me llevarás porque yo lo digo y punto!"

Vegeta decidió no discutir más con ella "Bien, te llevaré volando…" Vegeta cargó a Bulma y la llevó a una tienda especializada para bebés, se pasaron horas buscando lo que Bulma quería.

"No, esa no es la cuna que yo quiero…" Bulma discutía con un vendedor, Vegeta solo la miraba de lejos, sabiendo lo sensible que estaba ahora. Él tan solo se preguntaba como sería su hijo "¡Vegeta! Iremos a otro lugar" Vegeta dio un pequeño suspiro.

Iban volando cuando Bulma tuvo una idea "Ya sé ¡le compraré una mascota!" Vegeta no lo soportaba más "¿Qué opinas de un perro ó talvez un loro…?"

"Bulma, mejor no compremos más… es decir, llevamos visitando veinte lugares y llevas comprando quince 'cosas' de cada uno…" Dijo algo molesto

"Yo solo quiero lo mejor para este bebé… ¿Es mucho pedir que me acompañes en esto?" Bulma estaba comenzando a llorar.

Vegeta dio un leve suspiro "Está bien… pero esta será la última…"

Bulma se alegró rápidamente "Entonces date prisa, se nos acaba la luz del sol… jajaja"

Llegaron a un lujoso centro comercial. Vegeta se quedó admirado por el lugar, pero a ojos de Bulma él estaba viendo a unas mujeres que acababan de pasar enfrente "¡Vegeta no lo puedo creer! ¿Tu también?"

Vegeta la miró confundido "¿De qué hablas ahora?"

"Las estabas viendo ¿verdad?" Dijo a punto de llorar, de nuevo.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?" Miró por todos lados intentando encontrar a qué se refería ella.

"¡No me lo niegues! Estabas viendo a esas mujeres que pasaron frente a ti. Claro ahora que yo estoy _'gorda' _buscas con quién más te puedes divertir… Todos son iguales"

Vegeta se sorprendió al escuchar esto y algo en su interior le dolía al pensar que ella estaba dudando de él "¿¡¿Me estas acusando?!?" Recordó los cambios de carácter de Bulma "Bulma, estas hormonas te afectan. Yo me quedé admirado por el lugar en el que estamos, yo ni siquiera las miré, ni de reojo…" Vegeta quería abrazarla, pero estaban en un lugar público…

Bulma estalló en llantos "¡Todos dicen lo mismo!" Vegeta se sonrojó cuando notó que todas las personas los estaban viendo, así que cargó a Bulma y voló hacia la corporación. Bulma ni siquiera sintió cuando la cargó "¡Yo estuve sufriendo todo este tiempo! Y tu regresas y lo primero que haces es ver mujeres…"

Vegeta se detuvo, ese comentario le recordó las discusiones que habían tenido Yamcha y Bulma "Bulma… yo no soy ese insecto con el que estuviste antes"

"Vegeta…"

"A mi no me interesa _'ver mujeres'_, lo único que quiero es que acabe todo esto del embarazo y pelear con los androides…"

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Por supuesto…" **_"Mis ojos se están acostumbrando solo para ti…" _** "Además… tu eres la madre de mi hijo, me guste o no"

"Lo siento… el haber estado con Yamcha me dejó con un poco de desconfianza hacia los hombres"

Vegeta se le acercó al oído "¡Te recuerdo que no soy como los otros… ! Yo soy un príncipe y tengo honores que debo cumplir… Espero que esto no vuelva a pasar ¿entiendes?"

"Si, estoy de acuerdo. Regresemos a la corporación" dijo muy calmada

"Por supuesto, de ninguna manera regresaría a esa tienda…"

"¿Acaso el Príncipe de los Saiyajins se avergonzó hace un momento?"

"¿Yo? ¿Avergonzarme? Jajaja Qué pregunta tan tonta…" Bulma lo vio a los ojos y el se sonrojó aún más

"Si tu lo dices…"

Más tarde, ese día, Bulma decidió hablar con Vegeta acerca de _'cómo ser una familia'_ y lo encontró en el mismo lugar de siempre, la cámara de gravedad, sentado en una posición muy extraña; pero aún así decidió interrumpirlo…

"Vegeta, tengo que hablar contigo"

"Estoy ocupado…"

"¿Haciendo qué? ¿Examinando el interior de tus párpados?" Preguntó algo molesta

"Estoy meditando ¿Sabes, por lo menos, qué es eso?"

"Si, he visto a los chicos hacerlo antes… pero aún así tengo que hablarte"

"Espera hasta que termine de entrenar y _'hablaremos'_ después…" Vegeta estaba comenzando a molestarse por la interrupción.

"No. Tengo que hablarte ahora, es urgente" La actitud de Vegeta la estaba molestando. ¿Acaso le era muy difícil dejar de entrenar por un minuto?

"Dije que después y punto"

"Pero yo dije que **ahora**"

Vegeta abrió los ojos para verla en el comunicador "¿Es algo importante? Porque si es algo 'sentimental' entonces no hablaremos nunca…"

Bulma estaba comenzando a llorar del enojo "Eres un insensible…"

"Te recuerdo que soy El Príncipe de los Saiyajins y el ser _'insensible'_ es mi forma de ser y también te recuerdo que tú, sabiendo esto, decidiste tener un hijo conmigo. Además yo te he cuidado por estos meses…"

"¿cuidando?" Bulma se quedó callada por un momento **_"Ahora que lo pienso, varias veces me quedé dormida en mi laboratorio y despertaba en mi cama…"_**

"¡Así es! He estado deteniendo mi entrenamiento solo por ver cómo estabas"

"Yo… yo…" Bulma se sentía un poco mal por no tener en cuenta lo importante que era la pelea para Vegeta. Pero su hijo era más importante.

"¡Suficiente. Desaparece de mi vista en este momento…!"

"Lo lamento… aaahhhh!!!" Vegeta estaba a punto de cortar la comunicación cuando notó algo raro en el dolor que sentía Bulma

"¿Qué tienes ahora?" Supuso que era otra 'patada' del bebé

"Se rompió…" Bulma se hincó ante el dolor

Vegeta tenía una extraña sensación por ese comentario "¿De qué hablas? Yo no veo nada roto…"

"¡Se rompió la fuente!" Gritó fuertemente por la presencia de una contracción


	10. El Nuevo Príncipe de los Saiyajins

**Bueno, por fin me dio tiempo de subir este capítulo. Lamento haberme tardado en hacer esto, pero estaba ocupada con los exámenes finales y por el curso de Propedeutico… pero aquí les va el capítulo 10.**

**10. El nuevo príncipe de los Saiyajins**

"¿¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?!? ¿Qué está pasando contigo?" Vegeta estaba comenzando a preocuparse por el comportamiento de Bulma

"Idiota. Eso quiere decir que ya nacerá…" Se logró poner de pie y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca "¡Ahora, trae aquí tu trasero!"

Vegeta estaba comenzando a enojarse, pero sintió un flujo de energía que emanaba Bulma "Espera, ya voy" Caminó con un poco de tambaleo por la noticia, él había pensado que no le afectaría ser padre, pero al parecer no estaba listo para serlo

El padre de Bulma entró en donde ella estaba "Bulma... ¿Qué tienes?" Preguntó por instinto.

"¿¡¿Qué no ves?!? Estoy teniendo contracciones, lo que significa que es hora… y como de costumbre, el orgulloso padre no hace nada productivo…" Ambos dirigieron su mirada al comunicador, pero Vegeta no estaba en la pantalla. "Ven, no podemos esperar a que él se decida a ayudar…" La puerta se abrió de golpe, Vegeta entró algo confundido y cargó a Bulma.

"¡Oye! Ten más delicadeza conmigo… ¡aaaahhh!" Bulma se agarró fuertemente del cuello de Vegeta. El Dr. Brief se sorprendió al ver que Vegeta seguía calmado a pesar de la fuerza que Bulma estaba ejerciendo sobre él.

El Dr. Brief se acercó a la ventana "¡Querida, ya es hora!" gritó alegremente.

Vegeta no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer "Bien. Este…" Miró a todos lados en busca de ayuda. "Debes llevarla a un hospital…" Susurró tranquilamente el padre de Bulma. Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y se preparaba para ir, cuando Bulma lo detuvo. El Dr. Brief se acercó a la ventana "¡Querida, ya es hora!" gritó alegremente.

"Espera, debemos llevar ropa para el bebé y maquillaje…"

"¿Maquillaje? Vas a tener al niño, no a un dar una conferencia…" Vegeta no podía entender a Bulma.

"Una mujer debe lucir perfecta siempre…"

Vegeta dio un leve gruñido "Te lo llevarán al hospital…"

La madre de Bulma entró muy deprisa "¡Tengo la ropa y te llevo maquillaje! Una joven debe lucir hermosa en todo momento" Vegeta no tenía duda ahora, definitivamente sí eran parientes "Joven Vegeta es mejor que se de prisa"

"Gracias mamá… ¡aaahhhh!" Puso su cabeza contra el pecho de Vegeta, para aliviar un poco el dolor "¡¿¡Qué esperas, Vegeta?!?! ¡Vuela ahora!" Vegeta la miró con rabia, pero aún así hizo lo que le fue pedido… A mitad del caminó se detuvo "¿¡¿Por qué rayos te detienes?!?" Bulma estaba furiosa

Vegeta la miró sonrojado "Este... no sé cuál es el camino..."

Bulma se quedó con la boca abierta "¿¡¿Por qué demonios no lo dijiste antes?!?"

"¡No me diste tiempo de decir nada!"

Bulma intentó calmarse, pero con las contracciones era algo difícil de hacer "¡Bien! Tu solo vuela y yo te guiaré"

Vegeta asintió y esperó la primer indicación de Bulma "Este... es hacia la sección 00G32..."

"¿¡¿Y qué rayos significa eso?!?" Vegeta estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"¡Eres más inútil que Yamcha! Es hacia el norte... "

"¡Pues si él es mejor en 'este campo', te hubieras quedado con él!" Gritó exasperado.

Bulma lo miró tristemente "Talvez debí hacerlo... pero ahora es muy tarde. Ahora tú eres el padre de mi hijo, así que ya no puedo hacer nada"

Vegeta la miró tranquilamente "Tienes razón... pero si quieres, después de que nazca el mocoso te puedes regresar con el idiota Yamcha"

Bulma suspiró "No... por favor, solo llévame al hospital y luego resolveremos todo esto...". Vegeta asintió y siguió las direcciones de Bulma

Vegeta entró con una gran fuerza al hospital, todos los doctores y enfermeras lo vieron sorprendidos

"¿¡¿En dónde está la sala de partos?!?" Gritó fuertemente, mientras que Bulma seguía en sus brazos.

"Por aquí señor…" Una enfermera lo dirigió a la recepción, mientras que ponían a Bulma en una camilla "Por favor, llene un formulario con sus datos y…"

Vegeta notó que se estaba llevando a Bulma "Por favor, Vegeta, quédate conmigo…" Su voz se desvaneció en el pasillo. Vegeta recordó la última noche que pasó con ella, la noche que ella dejó a un lado su orgullo y le pidió que se quedara a su lado. Él la defraudó esa vez, pero esta vez sería diferente…

"Ella es Bulma Brief, la heredera a la Corporación Cápsula, debe estar en el mejor cuarto…" Dijo algo sonrojado.

La enfermera le dio una sonrisa "No se preocupe señor, el Dr. Brief llamó hace unos minutos y apartó el mejor cuarto para ella…" Caminó un poco hacia un pasillo "Ahora, por favor sígame. No es necesario que llene los formularios, ya que usted es el padre del niño ¿cierto?"

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y la siguió.

---------------

Bulma estaba teniendo un parto 'algo' fuerte y sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el piso, incluso Vegeta los escuchaba. "¡Aaaaahhhh… te odio Vegeta, te odio por meterme en esto, te juró que no me volverás a tocar en lo que te queda de vida…!"

Un doctor intentó calmarla "Calma, señora…"

Bulma lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa "¡Soy _'señoritaaaa'_…!"

"…. Cálmese señorita, puede arriesgarse usted misma y al bebé"

"¡¡¡Aaaaahhhhh!!!" Bulma cerró los ojos para no pensar tanto en el dolor.

---------------

Los padres de Bulma estaban entrando cuando escucharon a su hija "Que lindo nieto tendremos ¿no crees querido?" La Sra. Brief dio un suspiro "Será inteligente, sexy, fuerte, guapo… ¡que buena combinación de padres!"

El padre de Bulma estaba apunto de dar un comentario cuando vio a Vegeta, quien estaba sentado en la sala de espera "¡Vegeta! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estas con Bulma?"

Vegeta los volteó a ver "Iba a estar con ella, pero me dijeron que tenía que ponerme un traje verde… azul… ¡Y el Gran Príncipe no se pondrá esa clase de ropa!"

"Muchacho, Bulma te necesita ahora, más que nunca…" Vegeta dio un resoplido, se puso de pie y desapareció en el pasillo.

Los gritos de Bulma eran sumamente fuertes. Vegeta caminaba lentamente hacia el cuarto de Bulma, esos gritos se podían escuchar hasta en el otro mundo "¡¡¡Aaaahhhh… Vegeta me las pagarás…. Aaaaahhhh!!!"

Un nuevo doctor la atendía esta vez "Vamos señora… señorita, empuje un poco más"

"¡Tu cállate maldito calvo, deberías intentar hacer esto…. Aaaahhh!" Vegeta sonrió un poco al escuchar ese comentario "¡Vegetaaaa… te necesitooooaaaaahhh!"

Vegeta entró lentamente "Aquí estoy…"

Bulma le dio una gran sonrisa "Bien… gracias…"

"Por favor, empuje…" El doctor se sentía intimidado por ambos progenitores del bebé que estaba apunto de nacer.

"Vegeta… dame tu mano" Suplicó Bulma.

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos "Yo haré lo que yo…". Bulma no estaba de humor para estas discusiones "AHORAAA" dio un grito. Instintivamente, Vegeta, le dio la mano y se sorprendió al sentir su fuerza.

"Aaaahhhh, te odio por… por meterme en esto…"

"**_Como si yo hubiese sabido que 'esto' es tener un bebé…" _**Vegeta se le acercó al oído lentamente "No me alegues, porque te gustó la forma en que se _'creó'_ este bebé" Bulma lo miró con enojo y le dio un apretón al escuchar este comentario **_"¡Demonios! Mi mano está comenzando a doler"_**

"Eso es… aquí está…" Un llanto se escuchó por todo el piso, obviamente heredó la potencia de voz de su madre. La atención de Vegeta y Bulma se dirigió hacia el recién nacido; Vegeta dio una sonrisa al verle la cola…

"Si, no hay duda… es mío…" Comentó sin percatarse de lo cerca que estaba de Bulma.

"¿¡¿Qué?!? ¿Dudabas de lo que te había dicho? ¡No puedo creerlo!" Bulma estaba muy molesta.

Vegeta cruzó los brazos "Tenía mis dudas…"

"¿Doctor? Quítele la cola" Ordenó Bulmas, sabiendo que eso si le dolería a Vegeta.

Vegeta se quedó con la boca abierta "¿¡¿Qué?!? Eso lo distingue como un Saiyajin… es su herencia, es su…"

"Es algo que me recuerda al padre… además, pareces no necesitarla ¿cierto? Y él no la necesita para ser el _'nuevo Príncipe de los Saiyajins_"

"Como quieras… te esperaré en la corporación…" Se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando escuchó un susurro "_Gracias por haber estado conmigo…"_

Vegeta se dirigía a la corporación pensando en el comentario de Bulma **_"Así que... el Nuevo Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Me gusta como piensa..._****_"_**

Al siguiente día Bulma regresó a la corporación con su recién nacido. Recibió la mejor bienvenida, por parte de sus padres. Pero la única bienvenida que quería recibir era la de Vegeta...

Vegeta sabía que Bulma había vuelto, pero los androides estaban a tan solo dos meses de llegar. Escuchó que la puerta de la cámara se abrió y por consiguiente, la gravedad había regresado a la normalidad.

"Hola... Sabes, me preguntaba en dónde podías estar y me dije a mi misma _'talvez esté planeando una fiesta sorpresa para su hijo' _y luego pensé _'Imposible, porque a él solo le importa entrenar y nada más...' _¿Estoy en lo cierto?" Bulma estaba muy calmada, a pesar de tratarse de ese tema.

Vegeta la miró de la manera más fría "A veces me preguntaba si era verdad que eras una genio, pero, ahora me acabas de demostrar que sí lo eres"

"Bien, solo eso quería saber" Estaba a punto de salir "Por cierto, se llama Trunks... "

Vegeta se quedó en la oscuridad de su cámara. Habían pasado los días y Bulma lo había tratado diferente, no con odio, no con remordimiento, ni con sarcasmo, lo había tratado... diferente, simplemente como cualquier persona.


	11. Lo que yo quiero

Disculpen la tardanza, pero acabo de terminar mi curso de propedéutico y no había tenido tiempo para subir este capítulo. Este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que espero sus comentarios. Por cierto, hay le dan un vistazo a mi nueva fic, Reencuentros de Inuyasha… Disfruten este capìtulo.

**11. Lo que yo quiero...**

Ahora estaba durmiendo sola, ya que Vegeta dormía en su propia habitación. Bulma estaba dando de comer a Trunks **_"Todo esto sería más fácil si el idiota de Vegeta me ayudara a cuidar a Trunks..."_**, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que no deseaba oír en ese momento.

"Mujer, tengo hambre. Así que termina con eso y dame de comer, para que pueda seguir entrenando." se sentó pesadamente frente a ella.

Bulma frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. Ella no era su esclava "Si quieres algo, hazlo por tí mismo."

La mirada de Vegeta mostró enojo "Tú eres mi mujer y tú deber es alimentarme"

Le lanzó el plato de comida de Trunks. Vegeta estaba cubierto por comida para bebé, que por cierto estaba muy caliente "¿¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!?"

"Te lo mereces. Creí que ya habías superado esa etapa de 'machismo', pero me equivoqué. Siempre serás el mismo idiota y arrogante de siempre"

"¡Así somos los saiyajins! Acostúmbrate" dijo cortante

"Pues te recuerdo que los saiyajins ya casi se extinguieron, solo quedan Goku, Gohan, Trunks y tú. Y para mi mala suerte, tú resultaste ser el único que se comporta así."

Vegeta se puso de pie "Así soy yo y, aunque no te guste, no puedes hacer para cambiarlo."

Bulma le volteó la cara _"Me harías un favor si te vas de aquí..." _dijo para si misma.

Vegeta había escuchado muy bien ese comentario. Ella lo quería fuera de ahí, pero él no le daría ese gusto. "Ya no quiero seguir hablando contigo, mejor dame de comer."

Bulma tomó a Trunks y se alejó de Vegeta "¡Haz tu propia comida!" con esto salió y subió a su auto. Vegeta estaba maldiciéndola mientras preparaba su propia comida. Mientras comía se preguntaba sobre su comportamiento de hace poco. Es verdad que ya no era el 'machista' de hace tiempo, entonces ¿por qué le había hablado de esa forma? Luego de pensarlo por varios minutos se sorprendió al descubrir la razón. Él quería que ella lo notara, quería que tuvieran una lucha verbal, aunque esta vez se había excedido. Él quería tener su atención... al menos una sola vez **_"Su atención... ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo? A mi no me importa si esa mujer me pone atención o no."_**

Habían pasado las semanas y Bulma no había perdido el tiempo en exhibir a su pequeño hijo, el nuevo heredero de la mayor corporación en el planeta.

"Iré con los vecinos." Dijo a su madre

"Pero, Bulma ¿no crees que Trunks necesita descansar?"

"No te preocupes, él tiene demasiadas energías. Además yo quiero que sea reconocido por todos..."

"Pero si sigues sacándolo tan seguido, alguno de tus amigos se dará cuenta y entonces ya no será una sorpresa"

Bulma dio un suspiro "Solo quiero que no sienta la ausencia de Vegeta, quiero que crezca como... como un joven que conozca el cariño."

Días después sonó el timbre. Bulma cargó a Trunks y fue a la puerta "Hola, Bulma" Yamcha llevaba unas rosas muy hermosas. Ella no sabía qué hacer, no estaba lista para dar la noticia de Trunks y mucho menos para dárselas a Yamcha.

Bulma abrió la puerta lentamente "Pasa... estaré contigo en un momento" Bulma subió a su cuarto y puso a Trunks en una cuna. Yamcha no se percató de lo que Bulma llevaba en sus brazos.

---------------

Vegeta estaba en su habitación, descansando, pero un ki lo perturbó, el ki de Yamcha. Se paró lentamente y se dirigió a la sala. Quería saber cómo se solucionaría eso. Sabía la historia que Yamcha y Bulma habían tenido en un tiempo, y sabía que el hecho de que Bulma tuviera un hijo de Vegeta le molestaría mucho

Estaba acercándose a la sala, las voces de Bulma y Yamcha se escuchaba claramente...

---------------

"Y... ¿Acabaste con tu proyecto?" Yamcha tenía el presentimiento de que todo eso del 'proyecto' era una excusa para evitarlo, entonces ¿por qué Bulma lo había evitado durante tanto tiempo?

"Así es... mi proyecto acabó hace un mes, aproximadamente..."

"¿En serio? ¿Tenía algo que ver con... con Vegeta?" Algo en su interior le decía que Vegeta era la razón para que ella lo evitara de esa manera.

"Si... pero ahora él y yo terminamos con eso. Así que no lo he visto tanto..."

Vegeta estaba escuchando esa conversación y no le gustaba la idea de que Bulma lo despreciara, sabiendo que él era el padre de Trunks, Vegeta regresó a su cuarto hasta que Yamcha se fuera.

"Entonces... te gustaría... " El llanto de un bebé lo interrumpió. ¿Un bebé? ¿En la corporación? Yamcha supuso que era de algún empleado "¿Tienes un bebé en la corporación?"

"Si. Está arriba" Bulma se puso de pie y estaba a punto de subir, cuando vio que su madre bajaba con Trunks en sus brazos "El pequeño Trunks debe tener hambre, lo mejor es que le des de comer ó... ¿Prefieres que Vegeta lo intente?".

¿Vegeta? ¿Qué tenía que ver Vegeta con todo eso? Talvez Vegeta había tenido un hijo con... Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de Yamcha. "¿Es el hijo de Vegeta?"

Bulma cargó al pequeño "Si... ". Yamcha acompañó a Bulma a la cocina, la miró mientras que preparaba la comida de Trunks, "¿Puedes cuidar al bebé mientras que le preparo la comida? " Algo se le hizo muy raro a Yamcha... Bulma parecía estar relacionado con este bebé...

Yamcha se sentó para cuidar al bebé. El bebé estaba serio, de esa forma, tenía los mismos rasgos de Vegeta, pero... los ojos... los ojos eran muy parecidos a los de Vegeta, pero también le recordaban a alguien más... El bebé sonrió y su expresión cambió radicalmente a... ¿Bulma? Yamcha se puso de pie "¿Bulma? Por favor dime que estoy equivocado Ese bebé es hijo de Vegeta ¿Cierto?" Bulma lo miró extrañada y asintió con la cabeza. "Si... él y Vegeta tienen un ki parecido. Ahora, ¿Me puedes decir quién es la madre? "

Bulma quería esperar hasta ver a todos sus amigos para dar la gran noticia, pero al parecer Yamcha resultó más brillante en esta ocasión "Quería decirlo en la próxima reunión... Tienes razón, ese bebé es hijo de Vegeta y... también es mi hijo "

Yamcha se quedó helado al escuchar eso. No era posible, la mujer que él amaba había caído ante un arrogante, idiota y frío guerrero. "Bulma...¿pero, cómo... por qué... cuándo...? " Yamcha estaba en un shock total, no lo podía creer... Bulma, la Gran Bulma Brief, su Bulma. No, ya no era su Bulma... y eso le dolía más que cualquier ataque recibido.

Yamcha se fue sin decir una sola palabra, estaba dolido y molesto. Bulma lo notó en sus ojos, pero no podía hacer mucho por eso. Vegeta se le acercó lentamente "Me sorprende el que no haya hecho un drama por todo eso... "

Bulma siguió alimentando a su pequeño hijo "No necesitaba hacerlo, sus ojos me demostraron cuánto le dolió la noticia"

Vegeta dio un resoplido y se sentó cerca de ella "Bulma... "

"Si, dime" Bulma estaba demasiado ocupada con Trunks para ponerle atención a Vegeta.

"Los androides están a solo un mes... Quiero que me hagas unas nuevas armaduras..."

"De acuerdo, pero no las esperes pronto. Recrear el material es un dolor de cabeza. " Lavó los platos y se llevó a Trunks. Vegeta se quedó sentado, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Por la noche, Bulma entró al cuarto de Vegeta, ella había estado muy ocupada cuidando de Trunks que no había tenido tiempo para hablar con Vegeta, el cuarto estaba vacío, escuchó ruidos en el patio. Salió con una linterna "¿Vegeta? ¿Qué haces afuera?"

"¿Qué quieres? " Vegeta tenía una maleta con su ropa.

"Tengo que hablar contigo... ¿Qué haces con todas esas cosas? "

"Me iré de aquí... ". Vegeta notó el dolor en Bulma al escuchar esa noticia "Es lo que quieres ¿Cierto? Por eso actuaste de esa forma conmigo"

"No. No es lo que quiero. Quiero que te quedes con nosotros, que seas un padre, un esposo..."

"Tu sabes que yo no podré ser el _'esposo' _y_ 'padre' _que tu quieres que sea"

Bulma no lo dejaría irse, no esta vez "Lo sé. Pero aún así te quiero conmigo" Vegeta estaba aliviado de saber que Bulma lo quería con ella

"Está bien, pero no creas que eso me hace feliz"

Bulma sonrió "Entonces ¿Qué podría alegrar al _'Príncipe de los Saiyajins'_?" Abrazó suavemente a Vegeta.

Él captó la indirecta y sonrió "No lo sé... tal vez sea mejor discutir eso en tu cuarto..."

"Yo diría _'nuestro'_ cuarto. Como somos una familia, debemos a comenzar a actuar como tal." Besó a Vegeta en la boca.

Él la cargó y subió a su nuevo cuarto. "Espero que estés lista, porque esta vez no contendré mi fuerza..." Bulma lo miró alegremente "Eso es lo que yo quiero..." El cuarto se encendió de pasión, una pasión que habían contenido desde la última vez.

En la madrugada, ambos dormían tranquilamente. Un ruido en un cuarto despertó a Vegeta, se puso de pie. Estaba de humor para lidiar con lo que sea, después de todo había tenido una gran noche. Mientras que buscaba el cuarto con los ruidos extraños se encontró con el cuarto de su hijo. Entró lentamente, su hijo estaba con los ojos abiertos "...Trunks ¿Cierto?" Vegeta se rió de sí mismo por no recordarse del nombre del bebé. "¿Qué pasa, mocoso? Tu madre está durmiendo y no es buena idea despertarla, después de todo, tuvo una noche muy agitada..." El bebé comenzó a llorar. Vegeta no sabía qué hacer, lo cargó como si fuera un balón de football y se lo llevó a Bulma.

Abrió la puerta y se acercó a su compañera "Bulma..." Él sabía que con la actitud que esa mujer tenía era peligroso despertarla, pero Trunks no se callaba. "Bulma... el mocoso no deja de hacer ruido"

Bulma abrió los ojos lentamente "¿Y? Tu eres su padre, pues entonces haz algo..." Se quedó profundamente dormida

Vegeta prefirió no discutir más y bajó a la cocina. No tenía idea de qué darle de comer a su hijo, recordó la comida que Bulma le había dado a Trunks cuando Yamcha la fue a ver. Buscó en el refrigerador, nada, buscó en la nevera, nada... "Demonios, tu madre debería poner tu comida en un lugar especial... Bueno, entonces... comerás lo que yo te dé." Vegeta agarró un poco de avena, supuso que un bebé no podría comer carne cruda.

---------------

Minutos después, Bulma despertó y recordó que Vegeta le había dicho algo de Trunks, así que decidió ir a ver a su pequeño. Lo raro de todo era que Vegeta no estaba en el cuarto, conociéndolo podría estar entrenando.

Al salir de su cuarto, escuchó unos ruidos muy raros en la cocina...

--------------

Vegeta estaba lleno de avena, de sopa, de frutas... El niño no comía nada, solo sonreía al ver la expresión de su padre cada vez que la comida le caía en la ropa...

"**_Espero que Bulma no intente que yo cambie los pañales de Trunks. Este niño no come nada, tal vez ... tal vez... ¡No, definitivamente yo no cambiaré a Trunks!"_** Vegeta sintió que alguien se acercaba

Bulma lo besó en la frente "Ves que sí puedes ser un buen padre" se rió tranquilamente.

"No creo que quiera comer, lo más probable es que necesite... necesite... bueno, tu sabes"

"**_Esto sería una gran oportunidad para vengarme de lo que sufrí por él..." _**Bulma cargó a su hijo y dio un suspiro al ver el relajo que había en la cocina "Bien, pero necesito algo de ayuda..."

Vegeta se paró rápidamente, alterado por lo que Bulma tenía en mente "¡No, ni se te ocurra que te ayudaré con _'eso'_!"

Bulma se acercó a un Vegeta muy alterado "¿Acaso el Príncipe de los Saiyajins le teme a un cambio de pañales?"

"No..." **_"¡Demonios! Esa mujer no me dejará a menos que la ayude..." _**Vegeta la miró fijamente "Está bien, te ayudaré"

Bulma lo besó en la mejilla. "Gracias cariño"

Vegeta cruzó los brazos "Pero no creas que lo hago gratis"

"Entonces qué quieres a cambio" Lidiar con Vegeta era más agotador que cualquier batalla, estaba segura de eso.

"No lo sé. Pero lo pensaré..."

Vegeta no podía creer lo terrible que era un cambio de pañales, era... era... era peor que cualquier asesinato que él hubiera presenciado, era peor que estar en el infierno. Estaba seguro que no lo haría en lo que le quedaba de vida, bueno, eso, siempre y cuando no muriera en la batalla dentro de un mes.

"Jajaja, no te pongas así, Vegeta. Es mucho peor cuando _'eso'_ pasa mientras que lo cargas"

"Gracias por el consejo..." dijo con ironía.

"¡Listo! Es hora de que vuelva a dormir... Ten, eso, al menos hazlo tú"

"Pero... ¡Oye!" Muy tarde, Bulma ya no estaba cerca. Vegeta intentó todas las formas para que durmiera, incluso le contó la historia del Legendario Super Saiyajin. Luego de una hora, Trunks quedó profundamente dormido.

Vegeta regresó a su cuarto, pero Bulma no estaba en él. Esperó varios minutos, pero nada. Bajó en donde estaba el ki de su mujer.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

"Me pediste unas armaduras ¿no? Así que las comenzaré a hacer lo más rápido posible" Respondió sin levantar el rostro

"**_Demonios, ahora que la quiero solo para mi, está trabajando con algo que YO le pedí" _**Vegeta sabía que ella necesitaba descansar, pero no se lo diría directamente, así que le dio la vuelta a la silla de Bulma "Mírame por un solo momento... "

Al principio, Bulma, lo miró con calma, pero conforme pasaban los segundos su mirada se hacía más cansada "¿Ves? Estas cansada, así no podrás hacer unas buenas armaduras... mejor ve a dormir"

"Pero aún no tengo sueño... no tanto."

Vegeta sonrió al escuchar eso "Bien, porque cuando yo te dije que no te ayudaría gratis, ya tenía algo en mente y no eran las armaduras... "

Bulma notó la mirada de Vegeta, **_"¡Dios! Los saiyajins nunca se agotan" _**Aunque en realidad no le molestaba la idea en lo más mínimo.

El mes se había pasado muy rápido, Vegeta había interactuado más con Bulma. Su vida como pareja no era la mejor, siempre estaban discutiendo, insultándose, gritándose, pero al final del día Vegeta hacía algo increíblemente 'dulce' y todo se borraba, solo existían ellos dos... ellos dos y Trunks que casi siempre los interrumpía.

Llegó el día de la batalla. Bulma no interrumpió a Vegeta en ningún momento el día anterior, pero si algo pasaba, necesitaba decirle varias cosas a Vegeta. Él estaba entrando a la cocina "Vegeta, necesito hablarte"

"..." Vegeta estaba algo ansioso por la batalla, pero podía ponerle un poco de atención.

"Quiero decirte que a pesar de todo lo que te he dicho antes, yo te amo y sé que Trunks estará muy orgulloso de ti durante la batalla. Y pase lo que pase en la batalla, siempre serás el único para mi..."

"Bulma..." Él no sabía qué decir, en primer lugar, él sabía que no le pasaría nada malo en la batalla y segundo, no podía creer que Bulma estuviera pensando en lo peor .

Bulma se secó unas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. "Bueno, eso era todo. Lo mejor es que no vayamos pronto, quiero sorprender a todos con Trunks"

"¿Que nos vayamos? Yo si voy, pero tu y Trunks se quedan aquí. Si tu vas, solo será para estorbar" Vegeta se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Si él, en un raro caso, llegara a morir, quería que el último día con Bulma fuese perfecto y no quería ninguna discusión.

Bulma frunció el ceño "Pues yo nunca he estorbado antes, es más, siempre he sido de gran ayuda..."

"¿Si? pues déjame decirte que **eso** era antes, **esto** es ahora."

"Pues yo iré, te guste o no" Se puso las manos en la cintura.

"Te estoy diciendo que no irás. Si algo te pasa... Kakarotto estará totalmente distraído al igual que el resto de esos idiotas"

"¿Y tu, cómo reaccionarías?"

Vegeta cruzó los brazos "Me daría igual" Al ver la mirada de Bulma, se arrepintió de haberlo dicho de esa forma. **_"¡Maldita sea! ¿porqué tuve que decir eso?"_**

"¿En serio? De igual manera iré" Estaba totalmente molesta y dolida por el comportamiento de Vegeta.

"¿¡¿Estas sorda?!? te estoy diciendo que..."

"¡Acabas de decir que no te importo! ASI QUE IRÉ"

"¡Eres una necia! ¡Haz lo que quieras! " Se fue a la cámara de gravedad para hacer un entrenamiento de último momento **_"Es una tonta..." _**Le dio un golpe a la pared "¡IGUAL, SI ALGO TE PASA NO ACUDIRÉ EN TU AYUDA!" Gritó desde el interior de su cámara.

"¡NI LA NECESITO!" Gritó furiosa. Trunks solo balbuceaba algo, mientras que miraba la discusión de sus padres "Yo sé, pequeño, tu papá es un idiota, a veces. Bueno es hora de irnos, quiero llegar antes que todos para darles la gran noticia. Solo espero que Yamcha no haya dicho nada"

Bulma subió a su auto y se dirigió hacia el campo de batalla... mientras que Vegeta la miraba alejarse se juraba a sí mismo que si algo le pasaba a Bulma, era por su propia culpa y él no la ayudaría...


	12. Antes y Después de la Tormenta

Llegó el último capítulo… Espero que les guste y me den su opinión… ¡Gracias por los Reviews…!

**12. Antes y Después de la Tormenta**

Vegeta sabía que su mujer no debía estar en ese lugar… ¡Pero es tan obstinada! Mientras que acorralaban a ese androide con aspecto extraño, sintió que Bulma se acercaba con su hijo… Luego vio la nave, pero no fue el único en notarla…

El androide No. 20 había estudiado muy bien las debilidades de todos, pero eso no había funcionado… Eso fue hasta que vio la nave que se acercaba. Logró identificar a la persona que viajaba adentro… Sabía que esa mujer era lo único que haría que los guerreros se distrajeran… El ataque debía ser lo suficientemente potente para que los guerreros se preocuparan… Se preparó para atacar…

Vegeta notó que el androide atacaría algo, pero, ¿Qué cosa? Luego la vio… la nave en la que viajaba su mujer. El ataque del androide fue algo que lo dejó inmóvil… si algo le pasaba a esa mujer era por su propia culpa; pero a pesar de eso no podía evitar sentir miedo al pensar que ella moriría ante sus ojos… el ataque golpeó la nave y él seguía sin poder moverse. La imagen de Bulma en un baño de sangre cruzó su mente, pero fue interrumpido por el 'falso supera saiyajin', que le alegaba por no haber salvado a su familia. Luego notó que el ki de Bulma seguía cerca, ese guerrero hizo que se relajara un poco… Lo que debía hacer ahora era demostrar que El Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins no se preocupaba por nadie más que por si mismo.

La batalla de Cell estaba a escasos siete días, lo que significaba que en la corporación iba a estar un Vegeta muy malhumorado. Bulma seguía algo molesta con él por no haberla ayudado. Los pasillos estaban oscuros, todos estaban durmiendo, todos menos Vegeta. **_"Estúpido Kakarotto..." _**No podía entender cómo el idiota de Goku estaba tan tranquilo.

Estaba meditando en su antigua habitación, ya que sabía que Bulma seguía molesta con él. No le importaba mucho eso, después de todo había llegado a la conclusión de que tener una familia era una debilidad enorme. Suponía que en el futuro la causa de su muerte había sido la preocupación por Bulma y su hijo. Esta vez sería lo contrario, pelearía por él mismo y por nadie más. Las luces de su habitación se prendieron "¿Qué quieres?"

"Papá, creo que debes descansar un poco... " el joven del futuro estaba temeroso al decirle eso a su padre. La última vez que lo hizo recibió un golpe en el estómago. Pero su madre le había pedido que hablara con él, así que decidió hacerlo

Vegeta lo miró fríamente "Vete"

"..." decidió salir. Sabía el mal carácter que había tenido su padre en los últimos días.

Al ver cómo su hijo salía corriendo del cuarto de su padre, decidió tener una plática constructiva con Vegeta "Hola, Vegeta. ¿Qué haces?"

"Intento meditar, pero no puedo" dijo con un pequeño 'tic' en la ceja

"Ooohhh. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que pasaras más tiempo con Trunks... con los dos Trunks"

"No."

"¿No?"

"No." Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"¿Y por qué?"

"Estoy muy ocupado para preocuparme por cosas secundarias..." sintió una mano que golpeaba su mejilla

"¡No vuelvas ha decir eso! Eres un estúpido. No me sorprende que te hayas muerto en el futuro..."

"Mi muerte en el futuro... fue tu culpa, estoy seguro" dijo mientras contenía sus ganas de gritarle.

"¿Mi culpa? ¡Y ahora de qué rayos hablas!"

"Me imagino que en futuro no entrené lo suficiente por estar _'pasando tiempo con mi hijo'_. ¿Pues sabes qué? Esta vez no será lo mismo. Esta vez no me importará nada en la pelea..."

"¡Bien! Pues luego de la pelea, espero que tengas un lugar en dónde quedarte ¡Por que aquí ya no eres bienvenido!"

La batalla se acercaba y Bulma necesitaba hablar con Vegeta. Habían discutido en los últimos días y necesitaban estar en paz para el día de la batalla. Mientras se acercaba a la habitación de Vegeta, pensaba en lo que le diría. Al entrar notó que Vegeta estaba esperando a alguien... ¿la esperaba a ella? "Vegeta..."

"¿Ahora de qué me quieres reclamar?" dijo con tono desesperado. Bulma se le acercó lentamente y lo abrazó por la espalda. Notó que Vegeta se puso rígido al sentir el contacto "No te reclamaré nada. Solo quiero hablar..."

"¿Hablar de qué?" se soltó del abrazo de Bulma, pero la miró fijamente. No había tenido tiempo para contemplarla, después de todo ambos estaban ocupados... Vegeta entrenando y Bulma con el bebé.

"Tengo la sospecha que, en el futuro, me quedé con deseos de hablarte. Así que debo poner las cosas en claro..."

"No es necesario que hablemos. Tu y yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar."

"¡Claro que tenemos de qué hablar!" logró calmarse un poco "Vegeta... ¿qué haremos después de la batalla con Cell?"

"Ya lo dejaste claro. Me voy y te libras de un gran problema"

"No me refiero a eso... ¿qué haremos con Trunks?"

"Eso es tú problema, no el mío."

"¡También es tú responsabilidad!" pensó por un segundo. Hablar con Vegeta no era cosa fácil. "A menos que el Príncipe de los Saiyajins no se crea lo suficientemente hombre como para cuidar a su propio hijo..."

Vegeta la miró sorprendido. Sabía que lo quería chantajear, pero no lograría esta vez... ¡Pero su orgullo no lo dejaría ser vencido! "Hummm. Está bien. Me encargaré de entrenarlo... ¡Pero no esperes que sea como el idiota de Kakarotto! "

Bulma sonrió complacida "Es mejor que nada. Con el tiempo aprenderás a ser un buen padre, a tu manera..." se dio la vuelta para dejarlo descansar "Por cierto, esta vez no iré a ver la pelea. Trunks me aconsejó quedarme aquí... suerte mañana."

"No la necesito" dijo cortante.

"Lo sé, pero por favor cuida a Trunks. No quiero que algo malo le pase... adiós" salió de la habitación. Vegeta frunció el ceño, si a Trunks le pasaba algo era por su propia culpa.

La batalla contra Cell había sido lo peor para todos. Milk estaba devastada. Gohan se sentía culpable. Vegeta se sentía frustrado. Bulma sentía que algo le faltaba. No podían creer que Goku se había ido y esta vez no quería ser revivido. Este era un adiós definitivo, tal vez. Bulma conocía muy bien a Goku, sabía que regresaría, pero de igual manera ella no estaba lista para decirle un 'adiós' a su mejor amigo... Vegeta había pasado tres días lejos de todo. Su orgullo estaba herido. **_"Idiota... ¿cómo pudiste morir antes de que arregláramos cuentas?" _**sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una nave que se acercaba. La persona que bajó de esa nave lo miró con enojo "¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Estábamos preocupados por ti…" lo último lo dijo para si misma.

"Intento pensar... pero como siempre, no me dejas en paz" dijo con una voz indiferente

"Solo vine para decirte que Trunks se irá en dos días, si quieres despedirte de TU hijo tienes dos días." dijo algo enfadada.

Vegeta notó la actitud de Bulma, pero él no le había hecho nada para que se comportara así "Y ahora, ¿qué demonios te pasa? No recuerdo haberte dicho o hecho algo en estos días"

"¡Exacto!"

"¿Exacto, qué?" se estaba comenzando a molestar por lo confuso de la situación.

"Se nota que no recuerdas las cosas. Un día antes de la batalla de Cell, me dijiste que te encargarías de Trunks, ¿a caso no lo recuerdas?"

Vegeta recordó ese momento. No tenía escapatoria esta vez. "Lo recuerdo, pero..."

"¿Pero qué? ¿Te arrepentiste? Está bien, me lo imaginé... todos los hombres son iguales, solo Goku era diferente..."

"¡No menciones ese nombre en mi presencia!" expulsó su ki "Ese maldito murió antes de pelear conmigo, tenía miedo de perder ante mi. Es un cobarde, un idiota que dejó que sus emociones lo enviaran a la tumba... tienes razón, Kakarotto era diferente... era un idiota ¡Y no permitiré que insinúes que era mejor que yo!"

Con esto, Bulma supo que Vegeta estaba con su orgullo herido. Algo debió pasar en la batalla con Cell, pero ¿qué cosa? "Yo no dije que él era mejor, eso tú lo supusiste. Tampoco te permito hablar así de Goku; él nunca le tuvo miedo de una batalla, nunca le tuvo miedo a nada... "

Vegeta levantó su mano y la apuntó hacia Bulma "Te aconsejo que te calles o si no..."

"Si no, ¿qué? ¿Me matarás? Inténtalo..." extendió los brazos para recibir el ataque.

Vegeta estaba a punto de perder el control. La miró detenidamente, ¿qué estaba haciendo? sabía que no podía atacarla. Ella era la madre de su hijo, era la única que lo soportaba, la única que lo apoyaba... bajó lentamente su mano "Tienes suerte de que no volveré a pelear, de lo contrario ya estarías en el 'otro mundo'"

"¿que tú qué? ¿no volverás a pelear? Vegeta no puedes dejarlo. Esa es tú forma de ser, por ser un guerrero es que eres un príncipe..."

Vegeta la miró por varios segundos. Creyó que ella estaría feliz de saberlo, pero al parecer ella lo prefería como el guerrero saiyajin que era... ¿¡¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?!? "Dame una buena razón para volver a pelear. Solo una"

Bulma dio un pequeño suspiro, "Porque... eso es lo que eres, Vegeta. Eres un peleador y eso no lo podrás cambiar aunque quieras, además... yo prefiero al verdadero '_Príincipe de los saiyajins'_..."

Vegeta le dio la espalda para esconder una sonrisa que se le había formado. "Creí que buscabas a alguien más tranquilo..."

Bulma no escuchó eso y siguió hablando "...Además, ¿Crees que Goku dejará de entrenar?" Con esto Vegeta la volteó a ver sorprendido "Goku siempre consigue regresar de todo y la muerte no será la excepción. Y cuando regrese será más fuerte, y si dejas de entrenar entonces **si **serás más débil..." sabía que era peligroso hablarle de esa forma a Vegeta, pero debía hacerlo.

Vegeta la miró por varios minutos "...Supongo que tienes razón. Pero no entrenaré en la corporación... "

"¡Yo no te dije nada acerca de entrenar allí!" dio un pequeño suspiro "Entrena donde te plazca, pero te pido que vayas a despedirte de Trunks..." subió a su nave, pero le dio una última mirada a Vegeta. Lo extraño era que él tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Vegeta miraba cómo se alejaba la nave de su compañera. Le encantaba hacerla enojar, eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Él regresaría a la corporación, ya que no había otro lugar con esa tecnología, pero, pensándolo bien, lo que más la enojaría sería si él no regresaba. Luego recordó algo importante... su hijo... si él no regresaba, Bulma lo criaría como si fuera un terrícola y ese niño debía ser criado como un saiyajin.

El regreso de Trunks a su propia línea de tiempo se acercaba y no habían señales de Vegeta. Trunks estaba descansando en la terraza de la corporación "Mamá..." murmuró al pensar en su madre de su propio tiempo.

"¡Trunks!" la voz de su madre de esta época sonó desde el primer piso. Trunks bajó para encontrarla "¿Has visto a tu padre?" aún tenía esperanzas de que decidiera volver, aunque Vegeta era muy impredecible.

"No. Después de la batalla con Cell no lo he visto. Supuse que regresaría, pero..." dijo pensativo

"No te preocupes. Así es tu padre. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?"

"Me gustaría..."

"Pero antes te cortaré el cabello. Lo tienes demasiado largo."

"..." se sonrojó levemente

Luego de la cena, Bulma logró poner a dormir al 'bebé Trunks' "Eres todo un torbellino... " Se dirigió a su habitación, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al reconocer una silueta que estaba en el balcón "Vegeta..."

La figura se dio la vuelta y le dio un gruñido "¿Sorprendida de verme?" preguntó con tono arrogante.

"Un poco..."

Vegeta se sentó en la cama y se quitó la camisa "No pensaba en regresar, pero, como príncipe que soy, tengo honores"

Bulma se sonrojó al ver el pecho de Vegeta. Había pasado largo tiempo desde que lo había tenido en su cama "¿honores?" logró recuperar su postura

"No puedo dejar que solo tú te hagas cargo del mocoso. Debe entrenar como es debido y yo me encargo de eso. Así que, si me lo pides, me quedaré en este lugar"

Bulma sonrió. Ese era su Vegeta, no daba su brazo a torcer. "Vegeta, sabes que este es tú hogar"

"Bien. Ya que me lo pides, me quedaré" dijo sonriendo levemente.

"Tienes un ego sorprendente..." conectó sus labios con los de Vegeta.

Las manos de Vegeta comenzaron a acariciar la cintura de Bulma "Es hora de que me des una _'recompensa' _por haber defendido a tú hijo..." Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Vegeta no podía creer lo que acababa de revelar.

"¿Lo defendiste? Ves que si puedes ser un buen padre, a tú manera" siguió desabrochando el pantalón de su príncipe.

"Dejémonos de pláticas..." Necesitaba tenerla en ese momento. Se había contenido mientras entrenaba para el combata contra Cell y ahora que ya no había rival podía relajarse un poco.

Por la mañana, Vegeta se sentía muy bien al tenerla cerca. Era como si ella lo complementara, pero él jamás lo admitiría. "Vegeta, tenemos que despedirnos de Trunks..."

"..."

"Ya sé que no te prestas para estas cosas, pero al menos haz acto de presencia. ¿si? "

"Está bien" se dio una ducha y salió para despedirse de su hijo. Trunks sonrió al ver a su padre, ahora su despedida **si **era perfecta. Mientras que todos miraban cómo desaparecía Trunks, Vegeta se preguntaba si su hijo sería igual al Trunks del futuro. No, estaba seguro de que su hijo sería mejor, ya que él seguía vivo…

FIN

Bueno, terminé la fic 'clasica' entre estos dos. Esta era una de mis hipótesis de cómo se quedaron juntos. Claro que estoy segura que en la línea de tiempo de 'Mirai Trunks' la historia fue diferente ya que no tenían la presión de los androides... pero igual. Tal vez haga una fic sobre la 'concepción' de 'Mirai Trunks'... pero por ahora tomaré un pekeño descanso de DBZ y me voy a enfocar en Inuyasha, pero no crean que se van a deshacer de mi tan fácil, ¿ok? Aún tengo muchas ideas sobre esos dos. Espero que me den su reviews y que hayan disfrutado esta fic. Por cierto, hace unos días estaba viendo una imagen de Candy y Sailor Moon… ¿les interesaría leer algo de estas series? Si es asi, hay me dicen y hago una fic de alguna de ellas. ¡Se me olvidaba! Si a alguien le interesa, mi fic de Inuyasha se llama 'Reencuentros'…

Les agradezco a todos los que leyeron esta fic y espero que vuelvan a leer otra 'creación' mía… jeje.

¡Besos!

De: Henai-Shunga


End file.
